Scott Pilgrim and Knives Chau vs the Arcade
by protector91
Summary: Scott's love for video games is put to the ultimate test when he and Knives are mysteriously sucked into a video game.  In order to escape they must battle against some of the most famous gaming icons of all time.  Who could be behind this evil plot?
1. Interuppted prologue

**A/N: I apologize in advance to the writer of 'Scott Pilgrim vs. the Game' if there are any similarities between this story and that one. Anyway I just recently saw 'Scott Pilgrim vs. the World' and I thought it was a pretty good movie. I've never been exposed to the graphic novel though so this story is based entirely off of what happened in the movie. Enjoy!**

"Hi. I'm Scott Pilgrim. In case you've forgotten what happened in the last movie either because you haven't seen it in a while or because you never got around to seeing it (It's probably the latter) here's a brief rundown of what took place. I'm Scott."

"You already said that," Julie interrupted.

"Julie! How did you get in here! ? The doors were… locked."

**Julie**

**Age: 22**

**Occupation: apparently juggles multiple jobs. No one has a clue how.**

"Who gives a **** how I got in here?" She cursed.

"Seriously; how do you do that mouth thing?" Scott asked.

"Just continue the recap Pilgrim before you completely lose everyone's interest."

"Ok fine. Now where was I? Oh yes. I'm Scott Pilgrim."

**Scott Pilgrim**

**Age: 22**

**Co-protagonist of the story**

"Wait a minute," Scott stopped. "What does it mean co-protagonist? I'm the main character of the story. It even says so in the title."

"Not in this installment, Scott," Wallace revealed.

"Wallace! ? What are you doing here? You don't even live here."

"Not important. The point is that you aren't the main character of story."

"But it says so in the title card."

"Read it again."

**Scott Pilgrim and Knives Chau vs. the Arcade**

"Hold on. Knives? How the heck did she get bumped from a supporting role to main character?" Scott asked.

"Writer said he liked her in the last movie," Ramona answered.

"Ramona? What are you…?"

"I live here. Remember?" She interrupted.

**Ramona Flowers**

**Age: 22**

**Girlfriend with seven evil exes.**

**Correction: Girlfriend with seven dead evil exes.**

**Scott's true love (at least that's what he thinks)**

"Well when I get my hands on the writer," Scott began to threaten.

"Scott!" Julie shouted.

"What! ?" He yelled back.

"The recap," she calmly replied.

"Oh right. The…recap," Scott mumbled rubbing the back of his head slightly. "Anyway when this whole adventure started, I was dating a 17 year old named Knives Chau."

**Knives Chau**

**Age 17**

**Too cool for Scott**

**Other protagonist of the story**

**Weapon of choice: a pair of really big knives.**

"Are we going to be interrupted by the information box every time a character is introduced?" Scott asked getting tired of the interruptions.

"I didn't get a box," Wallace said.

"That's because there isn't much to tell," Julie said taking a seat at the table and munching down on an apple.

"Hey!"

"Getting back to the recap I was dating Knives when I met the girl of my dreams. Ramona Flowers," Scott said with a dreamy expression; he started to space out until Julie hit his shoulder.

"Don't go drooling on the floor Romeo."

"Sorry. Anyway I of course was told by various people that I was out of my league and Julie here even forbade me to go out with her to my confusion." He said directing his gaze at Julie, who was still eating. "But did I let that stop me? No way. After ordering something off of Amazon I got her to agree to hang out with me for a bit. During my band's performance at the Battle of the Bands I was attacked by Ramona's first evil ex-boyfriend."

"Evil ex," Ramona corrected.

"Is there really a difference?" Scott asked. Not waiting for her to respond, Scott went back to the recap. "Believe it or not the first evil ex was the easiest out of all of them. The next guy proved to be a bigger challenge, but I managed to outwit him by having the guy commit a dangerous skateboard stunt. Needless to say he didn't make it. Evil ex number three had an unfair psychic advantage thanks to his Vegan diet, but I defeated him using my superior intellect."

"All you did was trick him into drinking a half and half drink," Kim cut in.

"Oh come on! How the heck are you guys getting in here! ? I locked the door for the specific purpose of not being disturbed during the recap!" Scott shouted.

**Kim Pine**

"And enough with the information boxes! The readers don't need any background knowledge on characters they've already been introduced to!" Scott shouted to the heavens; hands raised in the air. Everyone blankly stared at Scott and he slowly lowered his hands down. He cleared his throat and continued. "The fourth evil ex turned out to be a girl this go around from a sexy phase Ramona went through."

"Sexy phase." Ramona said with a raised eye brow.

"You didn't say anything the last time I used that phrase," Scott tried to defend himself.

"That's because we were in mortal danger," Ramona countered.

"Well since I couldn't fight a girl Ramona fought her for me using a weapon that looked like a larger version of Thor's hammer. Where she got it I don't know," Scott said scratching his head.

"What you don't know about me could fill at least 6 volumes of a book; or at least a graphic novel," Ramona explained.

"Following that evil ex's defeat I had to face off against twins that Ramona dated during the second round of battle of the bands. This time I had a little help from my band."

"If it wasn't for us you would've died probably," Kim stated while plopping down on the couch.

"Go ahead. Make yourself at home," Scott muttered. "After gaining an extra life from the victory we got a big gig from ironically Ramona's final evil ex. Ramona left me for that douche and following a series of other events that I can't recall I stormed my way into the Chaos Theatre and professed my love for Ramona. With my band playing an entertaining battle song we engaged in an epic battle only to be interrupted by Knives, who proceeded to attack Ramona. After confessing that I dated both of them at the same time I got stabbed in the back by Gideon and died. Luckily I had another life so I was able to restart the battle and earned the power of self respect. Knives and I teamed up and together we took Gideon down. I then came face to face with my evil double Nega-Scot, who turned out to not be so evil after all. He was a pretty decent guy."

"Whatever happened to Nega-Scott anyway?" Knives asked.

"I don't know- Knives? How long have you been standing there?" A surprised Scott asked.

"For about half of your recap," she explained sitting on the kitchen counter.

"After the fight," Scott resumed, "Knives and I agreed to be just friends and Ramona and I restarted our relationship," he finished.

"Wow," Julie sighed. "That was really…boring." She tossed the core of the apple she was eating into the trash can without even looking.

**2 points**

"I'd like to see you do a better job," Scott said.

"Oh believe me; I could've," she declared while stretching some. "I just didn't feel like it."

"Well great guys. Thanks to your constant interruptions the recap took up the entire prologue," Scott complained.

"Hey you could've just ignored us," Kim pointed out.

"It's hard to…"

"Listen everyone," Ramona intervened before they started fighting. "Why don't we just hold off any further arguments until the start of the story?"

"Fine," Scott agreed.

"Fine," everyone else muttered.

"Fine," Nega-Scott said.

"Nega Scott! Ok that's it! How are you guys breaking in here?"

"You left the door unlocked," Nega-Scott stated as if it were obvious.

"It was unlocked?" Scott asked.

"Yes," everyone answered simultaneously. Scott let out a frustrated sigh and banged his head against the counter.

**A/N: At the moment this is the only chapter where the characters will break the fourth wall. Hope this first chapter was good. **


	2. The Video Arcade

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. Here's chapter 2!**

* * *

**When we last left Scott Pilgrim he'd just gotten back together with, quite literally, the girl of his dreams. No, really. The girl actually invaded his dreams. You'd think Scott would find this to be a little freaky, but if he did then he wouldn't be Scott Pilgrim then would he? Could Scott's life get any better? Well if it did then there'd be no point in telling this story then would there?**

* * *

Scott walked through the snow humming the theme from the Zelda games as he did. He was on his way to the only place in town where he could just relax and not have to worry about being ridiculed; the video arcade.

"Well, well. If it isn't Scott."

"Julie?"

**Video arcade no longer Scott's favorite place.**

"How many jobs do you have?" Scott questioned.

"A lot more than you'll ever have in your life time," she said. "If you're gonna play something you better do it now because we close in exactly 30 minutes," Julie informed Scott and then went back to work. Scott rolled his eyes and went over to play a game of Pac Man. He spent the next fifteen minutes trying to outwit the ghosts, but he kept getting killed on the fourth maze.

"Hi Scott," a voice behind him greeted.

"Knives?" Scott asked.

"Why don't you turn around and find out," she said. Scott turned around and indeed met the eyes of his slightly less obsessive ex-girlfriend.

"Oh. Hi Knives. What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"Well this is a video arcade. Maybe I'm here to play a little," she said. "Looks like you haven't cut that shaggy hair of yours," she observed. Scott whipped out his hat and threw it on his head in little more than a couple of seconds. "Don't be so silly, Scott," she said taking off his hat. "I kind of like your hair this way." She said with a small smile.

"Thanks. I kind of like your hair too," he complimented.

"Thanks, Scott," she said running a hand through her hair. "So while we're here together do you want to play a little 'Dance Dance Ninja Revolution'?"

"Sure; why not," Scott agreed heading over to the dance platform. Scott looked to his left while doing so and saw Julie pointing at her eyes and then at Scott. Scott stuck his tongue out at her and Julie narrowed her eyes. For a split second Scott thought he saw the fires of Hell behind her. Scott pushed that image out of his mind and refocused on the game.

**"Level one,"** the announcer said. **"****Begin!"** Knives and Scott blazed through the first few levels know problem. Things were looking up until…

**Solo round**

**Nega Ninja**

"Shit; this guy always kills me," Scott complained.

"I can play in your place if you want," Knives offered him.

"Thanks but no thanks. He's mine," Scott said as the level commenced.

"**Bad! Bad! Terrible! Is anyone even playing this level! ?"** The announcer said as Scott kept messing up his moves; his health bar was down by 75%.

"Come on Scott! If you can defeat some of the strongest human beings on Earth in video game style combat you can beat this guy no problem!" Knives encouraged. Scott took a deep breath and recommenced the game.

**"Good! Great! Awesome!"**

"Alright Scott! You're doing it! You're beating him!" Knives cheered as he brought down the Nega Ninja's health bar. All he needed to do was execute one final move in order to win the level.

"Hey Scott!"

"Ramona?" His attention diverted the Nega Ninja kicked Scott's character in the head taking it completely off.

**"You lose!"**

Scott let out a frustrated sigh and slammed his head against the screen as the 'continue countdown' commenced.

"Splendid timing, Ramona," Knives said as the counter ran out and the words **'****Game Over' **appeared on the screen.

"Sorry was I interrupting something?" She asked.

"What are you doing here?" Knives asked her while Scott continuously banged his head on the monitor.

"Well Scott's band sent me to find him," Ramona explained.

"Scott's band? Didn't they kick him out?" Knives asked.

"They didn't kick me out. I chose to leave. However, Neil mysteriously caught the flu so they asked me to come back and play bass until he recovered," Scott mumbled into the video game monitor.

"Well Kim wanted me to tell you that if you aren't back there in exactly ten minutes she'd hunt you down and it wouldn't be pretty," Ramona informed her boyfriend.

"That's Kim for you," Scott said finally getting off the monitor.

"Do you have time for one more game?" Knives asked; a hint of pleading evident in her voice.

"Actually we're about to close," Julie announced. "So I suggest you hit the road," she said directing most of that sentence towards Scott.

"Well I wouldn't want to have my ass kicked by Kim," Scott said pulling on his jacket. "I guess I'll see you later Knives," Scott said to her. Knives gave Scott a smile and Scott could swear he saw the words 'I love you' in her eyes. Scott smiled nervously and slowly backed away from her.

"Scott Pilgrim," an unfamiliar voice called out.

"Who said that?" Scott asked looking around the arcade.

"I did." Everyone stared at the 'Dance Dance Ninja Revolution' game; the Nega Ninja was staring back at them. "Your time has come."

"My time," Scott said. "What the hell are you talking about? And why am I talking to a video game character?"

"The time for your ultimate destruction!" the Ninja revealed ignoring Scott's last question. He then executed a series of hand signs and then a bright flash of light emitted from the screen and began to grow.

"What's happening!" Scott yelled. He tried to move, but his feet wouldn't move. He felt himself starting to get sucked towards the screen.

"Scott!" Knives screamed and grabbed his hand. She pulled back, but couldn't break him free. Ramona grabbed Knives and tried to heave them both back, but it wasn't doing them any good. The light filled up the entire arcade and Ramona felt her grip on Knives slip. The light died out and Scott and Knives were gone.

"You know if I hadn't seen the whole evil exes thing, what just happened would've surprised me greatly," Julie said. Ramona was still staring in shock at the now blank game.

"Scott!" She called out.

* * *

"Scott. Scott, wake up," Knives said shaking him.

"Knives; what happened?"

"I think we got sucked inside a video game," she answered.

Scott gave her a disbelieving look and took in his surroundings or lack thereof as it would be. An endless sea of black surrounded the two. "Do you hear something?" Scott asked Knives. They looked up and saw something from the above them. Scott grabbed Knives and pulled her against him; the falling structure just missing her.

"What the hell? Is this a maze?" Scott wondered then realized he was still holding Knives; she had a dreamy school girl expression on her face with stars in her eyes. "Snap out of it!" Scott yelled letting go of her. Knives shook her head and was back to normal (or as normal as she could get). Suddenly a plethora of yellow dots materialzed out of nowhere and ran throughout the maze. "I know where we are," Scott said.

"Scott Pilgrim! Knives Chau!" A unknown voice shouted. Four figure phazed through part of the maze. "We are the league of evil ghosts! Inky!"

"Pinky!"

"Blinky!"

"Clyde!"

"Sue!"

Everyone froze and stared at the last ghost, who joined them out of nowhere.

"What?" She asked.

"This is Pac Man, not Ms. Pac Man," Scott answered. "You're in the wrong game."

"Didn't you hear? The Pacs got a divorce and the rights to my character were given to Pac Man," Sue said.

"When did this happen? No of us were aware of it," Inky asked.

"Ok! That's not important! What is important is our carrying out of our mission! To destroy Scott Pilgrim!" Sue yelled at him making the ghost back away from her.

"If I'm your target then why the Hell did you drag Knives here?"

"It's her own fault; if she didn't grab onto you she'd be safe in reality. Now enough talk! Let's do this!" Clyde yelled and the ghosts charged our two heroes.

**A/N: And Scott and Knives' battle in the game world has begun. Can they fend off the ghosts? And who is responsible for this plot? Only way to find out is to keep reading. Please review if you like the story.**


	3. Puc Man

**A/N: Things have been somewhat glitchy with this story. If you want to leave me a review, but the site won't let you or something else just PM your comment. Ok I'm finished talking. Here's chapter 3! Hope you like it!**

"One minute to go," Kim said as she twirled her drum sticks in her hands. "I thought if anyone could get Scott back here in a hurry it would be Ramona. Looks like I was wrong."

"I think I can play guys," Neil said. "ACHOOOO!" His sneeze blew him off his feet and sent him crashing in some other section of the apartment. "Never mind," he said.

"He'll be here Kim. Just give him time," Stephen said to her.

"His time is almost up," Kim said back to him looking at the clock.

**10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1**

*knock knock*

"Oh thank God," Stephen said not wanting to face Kim's wrath. He walked over to the door and opened it. However, Scott was not standing on the other end. Instead there was a rather menacing looking man dressed in black with a sword strapped to his back.

"Stephen Stills?" He asked.

**Stephen has seen 'The Terminator' enough times to know to never say yes.**

"Never heard of him," Stephen lied and promptly slammed the door in the man's face.

"I take it that wasn't Scott," Kim said; grip on her drums sticks tightening. "So who was it?"

"Haven't the faintest idea," Stephen said. The door to the apartment flung off its hinges and soared over Stephen's head. Seven men dressed in black stepped inside the apartment.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Kim asked not really seeming threatened despite the fact that they knocked the door from its hinges.

"We," the leader said, "are the League of Evil Minions!"

"Another league?" Kim muttered. "What's next; the league of unoriginality?"

"Ignoring that," the leader said.

"If you're looking for Scott he's not here; so if you'd just kindly exit the apartment and put my door back where it was."

"Silence!" The leader yelled. Stephen just raised an eyebrow. "We have been sent to destroy you by our all mighty leader…!"

"You mean Gideon?" Kim cut off.

"No not Gideon you bitch! Someone far more powerful!"

"You did not just call me a bitch," Kim sneered.

"You've done it now," Neil informed them staggering into the living room and picking up his bass.

"Do you know who we are?" Stephen asked them walking in front of the microphone stand.

"No," one of the other minions said.

"We're Sex Bob-omb!" Kim announced raising her drum sticks. "One, two, three, four!" The band immediately started playing there instruments as loudly as they could. The minions all put their hands over their ears.

"Get them you fools!" The leader furiously ordered.

"What! ?" They all asked.

"Kill them you **** idiots!" He yelled louder this time. Getting the message this time the minions rushed Sex Bob-omb. One of them leapt into the air and pulled out his sword; intent on slicing and dicing Stephen. He grabbed the mic-stand and deflected his sword strike. He disarmed him and struck him in the side of the chest with the stand launching him head first into the wall. His head went right through it and became stuck. Three more minions advanced him and attacked. While he fought the leader lunged at Kim with a knife. While still playing the drums with one hand she fought against him with the other using her drumstick as a weapon.

"What's that thing made of! ?" He shouted. Kim smirked and cut into his wrist making him drop his weapon. Kim plunged her drum stick into his hand making him wail out in pain. Kim stopped playing and slit his throat with the other stick.

"Not bad Kim," Stephen complimented. "Now can you help me out here?" He asked still fighting three guys at once. Kim grabbed one of the drum's symbols and tossed it like a throwing star. The minions all ducked and started to laugh.

"Ha! You missed!"

"Did I," she smirked. The symbol changed direction and cut off all their heads. Stephen's mouth hung open as Kim caught the symbol.

"What did you do to your instruments?" He asked still bewildered. Meanwhile Neil was facing off with two minions using his bass as a weapon. He struck them both against their chests and then rammed it into one of their heads. The minion collapsed to the ground while the other shoved him into the wall; prepared to slice into his neck.

"ACHOOO!" Neil sneezed.

"Cover your mouth! Oh man! You're nasty!" The minion stumbled back wiping his face of Neil germs.

"Neil! Look out!" Kim shouted as the minion pulled out a gun. Neil quickly played his bass emitting a powerful shockwave sending the man flying out through the roof of the apartment and possibly out of the Earth's atmosphere. "Whoa," he said in amazement. Stephen looked around at his partially wrecked apartment and took a deep breath. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"Well he's taking this a lot better than I thought he would," Neil said.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kim and Neil heard him scream.

"Or not," Kim said. Stephen walked back into the living room panting a little. Kim rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going?" He asked as she headed for the door.

"To find Scott; if someone came after us someone probably went after him."

"But you don't even know where he is."

"Think Stephen; what's Scott's most favorite place on Earth?"

"Ramona's bed."

***face palm***

"His other most favorite place," she groaned.

"Ramona's…"

"Forget Ramona! Now focus; where do you think Scott learned all those moves he used to take down the seven evil exes?"

**Stephen gets it**

"The video arcade!" He realized.

"Finally. Now come on; let's go."

* * *

"Now enough talk! Let's do this!" Clyde yelled and the ghosts charged our two heroes. Scott and Knives took off down the other way; gobbling up the yellow dots as they did.

"Split up!" Scott shouted and darted down another section of the hallway. Knives bore down to the bottom area of the maze. Pinky and Sue sprinted after her; gaining on Knives with each passing second. They were about to get her when Knives ran up the wall and jumped behind the two, who wound up crashing into it. Knives smiled and rushed down another section of the maze.

"Get off me you idiot!" Pinky yelled at Sue. Scott meanwhile was barreling down one of the pathways of the maze with Inky, Blink, and Clyde on his tail. Scott skidded to a halt and raced down another path sending the ghost running… er… floating down the wrong way. He ate several more dots along the way.

* * *

"Scott!" Scott!"

"You've been yelling at the machine for the past five minutes, Flowers," Julie said while she cleaned up the arcade. "If Pilgrim's actually in there I don't think banging on the screen is going to get him out. You don't even know which game he's in."

"Do you know?" Ramona asked hopefully.

"Heck no," Julie replied.

**Yes she does.**

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

**Yes she is.**

"Do you mind?" Julie said to the randomly appearing dialogue box making it disappear.

"Tell me where Scott is or else," Ramona threatened.

"Or else what?" A not intimidated Julie asked. Ramona reached behind her back and pulled out her giant hammer. "Is that supposed to scare me?" Julie scoffed.

**Ramona vs. Julie**

**FIGHT!**

Ramona aimed a swing at Julie's mid-section, but she leapt into the air dodging the strike. She grabbed her mop and spun it around like crazy confusing Ramona. Julie jumped back and hit the bucket of water she was using directly at Ramona. She destroyed it, but wasn't prepared for Julie's dash attack. She hit her in the face and then rammed the bottom of the mop in her chest. Ramona recovered and destroyed the mop and threw a punch at Julie's glasses. Julie blocked it and tried to pull the hammer out of Ramona's grip. They each fought for control until Ramona ran forward; pushing Julie all the way back to the wall. Julie gasped and stepped on Ramona's foot hard. Ramona's hold weakened and Julie shoved her back. She leapt over her and tried to put some distance between them. Ramona tossed her hammer at her and Julie threw herself to the floor to avoid it. She tried to get up, but Ramona tackled her and the two wrestled each other on the floor.

"If someone were to walk in on us they'd probably get the wrong idea," Julie said rolling Ramon over on to her back.

"Been there done that," Ramona said referencing one of the evil exes. She grabbed Julie's shoulders and rolled back on top. "Besides you aren't my type," she said pinning Julie's shoulders at her side. Julie tilted her head to the side, smirked, wraped her legs around Ramona, and tossed her into the counter. Julie flipped over to Ramona and kicked her in the chin followed by a staright jab at her collar bone. Ramona winced, but was able to dodge Julie's next attack. Ramona suwng her fist into the back of Julie's neck snapping it down into the counter. Ramona put Julie into an arm lock and struggled to keep hold of her. Julie slipped out of Ramona's arms and elbowed her in the face and shoved her back. Ramona and Julie took several breaths and then both of them spotted Ramona's dropped hammer. They each made a dive for it, but Ramona got to it first. She kicked Julie onto her back and thrust down her hammer stopping an inch from Julie's neck.

"Ok! Ok! I give up!" Julie surrendered. "When I was cleaning I saw Scott and Knives in the Pac Man machine."

"Was that so hard?" A sweaty Ramona asked stepping off her.

* * *

Scott and Knives sat against one of the maze's many walls. They'd just completed the first maze. "That wasn't so hard," Scott said looking over at the tired ghosts all lying on top of one another in a crumpled heap.

"We didn't even have to use any of our power pills," Knives said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Scott!" Scott and Knives jumped at the sound of Ramona's voice.

"Ramona?" Scott asked. A light cut through the darkness and then Ramona's face appeared.

"Scott! I'm so glad I found you," Ramona said in relief. "What's going on in there? And how'd you get sucked into this game in the first place?"

"Your guess is as good as ours. The ghosts are apparently following some leader," Scott explained to her.

"You think it's Gideon?"

"We are not following that washed up has been!" Blinky shouted. Scott and Knives stared back at the ghosts; they were back on their feet… sort of… and looked completely rejuvenated.

"Not this again," Scott complained.

"I'm with you guys," Ramona said. "I can guide you through the maze."

"Thanks Ramona! I love you!" Scott said to her. Skull and crossbones appeared in Knives eyes.

**Level 2!**

**Ten minutes later**

"So tired," Scott breathed out. Despite Ramona's guidance the ghosts gave both him and Knives a run for their money during the second and third maze. They thankfully didn't have to use up any of their power pills yet.

**Final Round**

"Thank the Lord," Knives said. "Do your stuff Ramona… Ramona?" She was gone.

"You won't be getting any unfair advantages during this stage," Inky said. "It's just us and you now."

**BEGIN!**

"Ataaaaack!" The ghosts began their charge. Scott duck into one of the passageways drawing away Inky and Blinky. Knives ran for the nearest wall being followed by the other three ghosts. Once again she ran up the wall and leapt behind them all.

"Not this time," Sue said. She, Pinky, and Clyde jumped at the wall and pushed themselves off it; caught off guard by this Knives tripped and fell to the floor. Knives screamed as the ghosts jumped at her. At the last second Scott grabbed her and pulled her out of harm's way.

"Thanks, Scott," she said a little breathlessly.

"We aren't out of danger yet. Come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. Pinky, Clyde, and Sue all pursued them down the corridor; at the other end were Inky and Blinky.

"What are we gonna do, Scott!" Knives asked as they got closer to the ghosts.

"Jump at the wall!"

"What do you mean!"

"Just do what I do," he said and jumped at the wall; he kicked himself off it and jumped at the other wall.

"Oh," Knives said and did the same. They both simultaneously jumped off the adjacent walls and crossed over each other while soaring over Inky and Blinky.

***Crash***

The ghosts tangled up in each other from the collision.

"How'd you know how to do that?" Knives asked.

"Ex-girlfriend forced me to sit through 'Eclipse' one too many times. The running through the forest was the only part I paid attention to."

Sue appeared from nowhere to impede their path and Scott instinctively jumped over her.

"Scott," Knives said as the ghosts closed in on her. "Scott!" She screamed.

"Looks like your little boyfriend deserted you," Pinky said.

"Not quite," They heard Scott. A power pellet soared through Sue's chest and into Knives. She began to vibrantly glow while the ghosts all turned blue.

"Just to let you know," Knives said with a look of someone possessed. "He's not my boyfriend." She pulled out her big knives and spun them in her hands. "For now at least," she silently added. Scott heard Knives screeching battle cry followed by the ghost's terrified screams. Scott ran to her position and saw nothing, but the ghost's eyes lying around. Scott let out an impressed whistle and Knives blushed slightly.

"You haven't finished us yet!" Inky yelled. The ghosts' eyes floated up and reformed into the ghosts. They quickly raced off to the other sections of the maze.

"Ok; what just happened?" Scott asked confused. He heard the sound of the ghosts eating something followed by loud burps.

"We've just eaten your remaining power pellet supply," Sue revealed with an evil grin.

"You can't do that! That's cheating!" Knives shouted at the ghosts.

"We're evil; that means we don't have to play by the rules."

"You've been playing by them so far," Scott reminded him.

"Shut up!" The chase was on again, but this time the ghosts were running even faster than before.

"How many dots do we have left?" Knives asked; breathing getting shallower. Scott looked up at the score which read that they had only one dot left. But where was it? Clyde suddenly phased through the wall cutting them off. They slid to a halt and took off in the other direction; now realizing that the ghosts weren't going to play fair. Suddenly Blinky phased through the floor and attempted to grab Knives and Scott. They barely managed to jump over him while still being pursued by Inky. He dove at them, but the pair leapt at two opposite walls and started to run along them; the ghost being left in the dust. They saw the final dot in front of them; they were home free!

**Not!**

Sue and Pinky phased in front of the path of the final dot. Clyde jumped on their shoulders to ensure they couldn't jump over them. Scott was about to panic when an idea sparked in his head.

"Knives; when I saw 'now' I need you to take my hand. Ok." Knives gave him a very enthusiastic nod just as Blinky and Inky rejoined the chase. Scott was only a few feet away from the ghosts when he jumped on the wall, pushed himself off, and shouted, "Now!" Knives shot out her hand grabbing onto Scott's. With all his strength he tossed her over the ghost blockade. The three ghosts all watched her fly over them and were about to try and stop her when Scott, who made a safe landing, ran up the wall dodging Blinky and Inky. They crashed into their partners and tumbled to the floor.

"NOOOOO!" They all screamed in slow motion as Knives grabbed the final dot. The ghosts floated into the air and began to spin around violently until they finally exploded; their respective colors covering portions of the maze along with Scott and Knives. The maze then vanished from sight and a white door appeared in view.

"Looks like that's out ticket out of here," Scott said. "Nice moves back there Knives," he complimented making her blush even more. They stepped through the door, but didn't re-enter the arcade like they hoped.

"Where the heck are we now?" Scott asked looking around his surroundings.

"Looks like we're in Tokyo, Japan," Knives answered. She looked to her right and her eyes widened. "Get down!"She pushed herself and Scott to the ground just as something soared over their heads and smashed into the building behind them obliterating it.

"What was that?" Scott asked.

"Scott Pilgrim. Knives Chau." Someone called.

***dramatic cliffhanger music***

Scott and Knives both stood to their feet and found themselves face to face with Ryu and Chun-Li from 'Street Fighter'.

"****," Scott cursed.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: Things are only going to get harder for Scott and Knives as they battle through the game world. And if Gideon isn't behind this then who is? Keep reading to find out.**


	4. Let's Do This!

**A/N: The song featured in this chapter is "War" by Sick Puppies.**

The only survivor of the failed assassination attempt on Sex Bob-omb nervously made his way back to headquarters:

**The Chaos Theatre (what's left of it anyway)**

He thought he'd never get himself unstuck from that wall Stephen threw him into, but quite honestly he'd rather be trapped inside the wall then have to report back to his leader. But if he didn't report back his leader would track him down and he'd be in for an even worse punishment. He approached the gate when the two guards stopped him.

"Password," they said.

"You know who am I; do we really have to do this?" The minion asked. The guards looked at each other and then back at the minion.

"Yes."

"Fine; Scott Pilgrim sucks," he sighed wishing these guys wouldn't prolong his meeting with the boss. They let him continue into the base of operations where he was stopped by a second pair of guards.

"Pass…" The minion slammed their heads together before they could even finish. He descended in the elevator to the bottom floor where his master awaited him.

"You're late," he said; face hidden by the shadows.

**The Big Boss**

**Age: None of your business**

**Actual name: Wouldn't you like to know**

**Powers: You can't possibly imagine**

"I-I-I-I'm sorry," He stuttered; body shaking like there was no tomorrow. "We did our best."

"Your best wasn't good enough though was it? Otherwise you would've returned in triumph. Instead you come to me with worthless apologies!" He shouted slamming his fist on the table he was sitting at.

"Please sir," he begged; on his knees. "Give me one more chance. I won't fail you again."

"I should kill you now," he threatened; fists glowing. "One more chance," he decided.

"Thank you master; thank you," the minion said taking in multiple breaths of relief. He thought his master would kill him for sure when he asked for another chance.

"To ensure that you don't fail me this time however," the leader began then fired a blast of energy at his minion. The man floated into the air and let out a loud yell as a light consumed him. He fell to the floor and his hands were shaking.

"I've given you some of my power; Use it well."

"You won't regret this master. I swear it to you," he promised with a bow.

"I would certainly hope not for your sake," he threatened one last time.

* * *

"I don't know if I should be fearing for my life or asking them for their autograph," Scott said as he continued to stare at Ryu and Chun-Li.

"Take a picture; it'll last longer," Knives said.

"The time for talking is over," Chun-Li said.

"She's mine," Knives told Scott. He nodded and Knives walked over to Chun-Li. The two of them bowed to each other and the fight began. Chun-Li unleashed a flurry of kicks, which Knives only barely managed to block.

"Hadōken!" Ryu shouted. His powerful ball of energy surged past Chun-Li and blazed directly towards Knives.

***Begin slow-mo scene***

Knives bent backwards as the ball came at her; her face being its target. She shifted herself and the attack missed her.

***Return to normal speed***

Knives fell to the ground and let out a quick yell. Though she dodged the Hadōken it still managed to hit part of her shoulder. Knives closed her eyes from the burning sensation that she felt. "What gives! ?" She yelled at Ryu. "This is supposed to be between me and Chun-Li!"

"Shōryū-ken!" He called out again upper cutting Knives into the air. As she fell Chun-Li jumped up and kicked both her legs into Knives' guts. Knives soared backward and landed in the dusty road while the spectators cheered in the background.

"Don't worry Knives! I'll help you!" Scott yelled already running to her.

"Get over here!" Scott halted his run and spun around just grabbing the flying projectile. Scott stood breathless, as he held onto the spear, at Scorpion and Sub-Zero.

"If my life wasn't in danger I would so geek out right now," Scott said.

"Your fight is with us, Scott," Scorpion said to him.

"Your soul is forfeit!" Sub-zero shouted at him.

"My soul is forfeit?" Scott repeated remembering where he heard that line from. "Please tell me you aren't the Sub-Zero and Scorpion from the 'Marvel vs. DC' game." Scorpion growled and pulled back on his spear launching Scott towards him. Sub-Zero kicked him in the side of the head launching him to the left. Scott got up and ran at Sub-Zero, who jumped back and created an ice clone in his place. Scott shattered the imitation, but that allowed Sub-Zero to deliver a punch to Scott's jaw. He flew backwards and felt his back connect with Scorpion's foot. Scorpion followed up by slamming Scott into the street, which crumbled beneath them and sent them all falling to another arena. Scott thought he heard something break when his back met the ground; he then passed out.

"**K.O.!"**

"Scott!" Knives cried running to his aid.

"Your fight is with me!" Chun-Li jumped in front of her and wouldn't let her pass. Knives let out a rain of punches to Chun-Li's chest, stomach and legs, and finished her combo with an uppercut. Blood flew out of Chun-Li's mouth as she flew away from Knives. Upon landing she got up, wiped her mouth and smiled. Knives suddenly felt something singe her back and she fell to one knee. "Crap; forgot about Ryu."

Observing that her revenge gauge was full Chun-Li sprinted at Knives and executed her ultimate move. Her feet connected with every square inch of Knives' body ending with both her kicking out both feet into Knives' face. Her screams echoed throughout the town as she was lifted off her feet and soared into town. Knives crashed into a small statue that proceeded to crack and collapse on top of a by stander that happened to be a teacher. The school kids looked in horror for a second before breaking out into cheers.

**K.O.!**

**Continue?**

"I thought you disabled the 'continue' feature Scorpion."

"Me? That was your job!" He shouted back at him.

**10, 9**

* * *

"I need a quarter." Ramona fished through her pockets, but they were all empty.

**8, 7**

"Julie! Do you have any quarters!" Ramona frantically asked with worry. Julie checked her pockets as well and also came up short.

**6, 5**

"Crap; what are we going to do!"

***dramatic; isn't it?***

The door swung open and Kim stepped inside the Arcade. "Move!" She ordered them.

**4, 3**

She pulled out a quarter from her pants pocket and tossed it with all her strength at the machine.

**2, 1**

The quarter flew inside and Ramona hit the player button just before it could reach zero.

***talk about cutting it close***

* * *

"That hurt. That really hurt," Scott said as his consciousness returned; body stinging from the blows. "Is something burning?" He aimlessly thought then took in his surroundings. He was in Scorpion's dimension. "Perfect," he thought.

"Do you doubt our power now, foolish one?" Scorpion asked him.

"No, but I'm still gonna kick your ass." Despite the pain Scott pushed himself to his feet and cracked his knuckles. "Hope you can handle those two on your own Knives," Scott silently hoped.

Topside Knives felt a burning sensation as she fought to stand up. The burn from Ryu stronger Hadōken mixed with her crashing into that statue hurt like hell.

"So you still live," Ryu acknowledged. Everyone vacated the streets as he and Chun- Li approached Knives.

"It'll take a lot more than a few simple kicks and energy attacks to take me down," she said pulling out her knives. "Now," she said.

"Now," Scott began.

"Let's do this!"

**Faking falls  
Stop and stall  
Take it all back  
'Cause I'm taking mine  
I'm taking mine**

**Time is up**  
**Out of luck**  
**Should have stood up**  
**When you had the time**  
**But you're out of time**

Scorpion threw a fireball at Scott, which he dodged to the left and then back flipped to dodge the falling block of ice that Sub-Zero created above him. The two fighters rushed Scott, who didn't bother to move. Just when they were within a couple of feet he jumped up and kicked them both in the mouths. They staged back, but weren't finished yet. Scorpion took a fighting stance and the next thing Scott knew someone hit him in the back and he was sent propelling at Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero hit him in the shoulder and before he could hit the ground Scorpion appeared and kneed him in the back. Scott jumped up and did a series of back flips. He took a running start and did Liu-Kang's bicycle kick complete with the noise Liu-Kang does when performing this move. His feet connected with their chests and in one fluid motion Scott launched out his feet knocking the two ninja's into two rocks.

"I'm not a ninja!" Sub-zero shouted.

**Fine one ninja and a Lin Kuei.**

The two of them dug themselves out of the rubble with ripped clothes and slightly bloodied faces.

**Let's do this (fight, fight, fight...)  
Lock and load  
Rock and roll  
Bitch it's all over  
You're going down  
You're going down**

**Get ready to settle the score**  
**And get ready to face the floor**  
**Cause it's time to remember it (war)**

Ryu shot out another Hadōken, but Knives dodged it by jumping on top of the building behind her. Chun-Li jumped after her and kicked Knives in both her shoulders then her neck. Knives felt her breath catch in her throat and she started to cough. Chun-Li concentrated and fired an energy attack of her own. Knives reacted and swung her knives at the attack directing it back at her. The attack hit her square in the face and Chun-Li fell of the building landing flat on her back. Knives leapt off the building; intending to impale her knives through Chun-Li's chest. She spotted her and rolled out of the way causing Knives' weapons to become stuck into the concrete. Chun-Li kicked Knives' mouth and sent her into a noodle stand. Knives spit out blood and stood up. She saw Ryu dashing at her with glowing fists as he prepared another even stronger Shōryū-ken. Knives fell back making Ryu's attack go over her. As he passed over her Knives sank both her fists into Ryu's chest. He gasped and crashed into the streets.

"You will pay for that!" He shouted and began to gather a tremendous amount of energy.

"Can't you do anything else other than those two attacks?"

**When you get right down to it most Street Fighter newbs solely rely on Ryu's Hadōken and Shōryū-ken to win. **

He fired his ultimate move, but the prepared Knives easily dodged the attack. It flew past her and hit an unsuspecting Chun-Li. Her high pitched screams crack every piece of glass within a five mile radius.

"Chun-Li!" Ryu screamed and then wound up gasping again when Knives launched her knee into his lower area. Ryu had a priceless expression on his face as he collapsed to the street. Realizing that her revenge gauge had been filled from the beatings she received Knives ran for her weapons and pulled them out of the street.

"How am I supposed to work my ultimate move?" She thought as Chun-Li and a slightly winded Ryu began charging her. "Shit! What am I supposed to do!"

**Up, down, left, right, punch, kick**

"Oh, thanks." After performing the movements her body glowed and then she began to rapidly spin. She dodged her attackers and started to slice and dice them; neither quick enough to lay even a finger on her. She completed her move by spinning around them until a giant gust of wind picked them up and launched them into the air. They both landed on top of one another with a hard thud.

**This is war  
And it's on tonight  
So get up and fight  
Get up and fight  
You had all your life  
To run and hide  
Now step up, now step up  
Let's do this**

**Second round**  
**Going down**  
**How about a little reaction, man?**  
**You can barely stand**  
**Bitch slap, slow attack**  
**Man that was practically suicide**  
**Next in line**

"Come here!" Scorpion growled while shooting out his spear. Scott did a spin kick sending the projectile quickly flying back towards Sub-Zero. He tried to dodge, but the spear sank into his shoulder. The Lin Kuei fought back his urge to yell and pulled out the spear. He ran at Scott and did his sliding attack knocking Scott's legs out from under him. Scott recovered and threw a right hook at Sub-Zero. Before the attack could reach his whole body became encased in ice. Upon hitting Sub-Zero's frozen body Scott quickly froze. Sub-Zero pulled out a sword made of ice and struck the frozen Scott freeing him from his icy confinement, but the flying ice also cut into his skin.

**Finish him!**

Scorpion grabbed Scott from behind and held him tightly.

"Prepare yourself. There is no coming back from a fatality!" Sub-Zero shouted to him and ran at Scott. Scott smiled and threw his head back into Scorpion's as hard as he could. The ninja let go of Scott, who dodged to the left just as Sub-Zero reached him. His hand plunged into Scorpion's chest and in one motion he ripped out his spine. Sub-Zero looked at Scorpion's spine and then his corpse.

"I never liked him anyway," he muttered tossing the spine aside. "Now I have the pleasure of finishing you off myself. When my master hears of my victory…"

"Just shut up and fight!" Scott cut off. They both simultaneously jumped at each other and threw out a kick. Both attacks connected sending them both down. Scott got up first and drove his foot into Sub-Zero's mask knocking it off him. His cold blue eyes pierced Scott's soul and he went on a furious attack. Scott blocked blow after blow, ducked a roundhouse kick grabbed Sub-Zero's shoulder and slammed his head into Sub-Zero's at full speed. They both reeled back and Scott could see blood flowing from Sub-Zero's nose. Sub-Zero growled in frustration and fired a cold blast of energy at Scott. He dodged it and performed another move of Liu Kang's. He linked his legs around Sub-Zero's neck and twisted himself thus throwing the Lin Kuei to the floor. Scott kicked him in the face and then in the chest, but Sub-Zero created another ice clone before Scott could kick him again. Scott shattered the cone and felt an intense pain in his foot. Sub-Zero stepped away for a moment to catch his breath; Scott doing the same.

**(Go)  
Fight X8**

**Get ready to settle the score**  
**And get ready to face the floor**  
**Cause it's time to remember it (war)**

Back above ground Ryu shoved Chun-Li off his back; both their health bars were nearly depleted. His clothes were all dusty and he had multiple cuts all over his body. As his vision faded in an out he could barely make out the image of Knives' rushing towards him and then the feeling of something cold and sharp sinking into his skin.

**K.O.!**

Knives pulled out her knives and let the once proud Ryu sink to the streets defeated.

"Hey!" Knives turned to Chun-Li and then both her weapons were spinning off into the distance. Knives and Chun-Li resumed their battle; throwing out punches and kicks so quickly that almost none of the spectators could tell who was using what attack. Knives jumped over Li's leg sweep and kicked her in the right eye. Li retaliated with a punch to her shoulder and then another energy ball to her chest. Knives staggered allowing Li to shower her chest with a barrage of kicks; the final one sending her skidding through the streets of Japan. Knives gripped the side of a building and slowly stood up. Her back was stinging like no tomorrow due to the burns she received from Ryu mixed from the cuts she got from sliding through the streets. She didn't have enough strength to continue on. She just needed one attack; just one good one.

"Time to end this," Chun-Li said and sprinted at Knives. Knives took a deep breath and concentrated. This was it; only one of them will survive. Just as Chun-Li throughout a dynamite kick, Knives ducked under it and threw out a powerful focus kick into Chun-Li's mouth. As Chun-Li was knocked off her feet and spinning down the street her teeth all shattered and blood spewed out of her mouth. She crashed into a school and the entire structure collapsed on top of her once again making all the school children cheer.

**K.O.! Knives Chau wins!**

"Gotta find Scott," she breathed out stumbling back to where Scott fell.

**This is war  
And it's on tonight  
So get up and fight  
Get up and fight  
You had all your life  
To run and hide  
Step up, step up  
Let's do this**

Scott and Sub-Zero were back on the attack; every time one of them landed a blow the other would land one as well. Zero punched both Scott's shoulders. Scott hit him in the temple. Zero smashed their heads together. Scott punched him in the ribs.

**Cause we're all about ready to break  
And we're all about ready to break  
Yeah we're all about ready to break  
Yeah we're all about ready to break**

**This is war**  
**And it never ends**  
**So get up, get up, get up, get up!**

**You had all your life**  
**To run and hide**  
**Step up, so step up**

**This is war (and it never ends)**  
**This is war (and it never ends)**  
**This is war**  
**Let's do this**  
**Let's do this**  
**Fight X 7**  
**Let's do this**

Scott blocked Zero's next attack and threw out a right hook, then a left hook, then a round house kick and continued the combo; not stopping for even a second.

**20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27**

Every part of his body was screaming, but he couldn't let up because if he did he knew he wouldn't be able to continue.

**40, 41, 42, 43**

Sub-Zero was nearly exhausted of all his health. His eyes were swollen, his nose was bleeding, and so was his lip. He didn't have the stamina to keep up anymore especially because of all the heat.

**61, 62, 63, 64, 65 hit combo!**

**Finish him! **

Scott gathered his strength and threw out one final uppercut. His fist connected with Zero's chin and it along with his spinal cord flew out his body. Scott threw his fist up in the air in triumph.

**Scott Pilgrim wins!**

**Fatality!**

"Scott!" Knives heard Scott's voice and saw her rushing towards him just as his own stamina gave out and he fell into her arms. She held him close and laid him down on the floor.

"I'm ok Knives," he told her. "I just need time to recover." Time unfortunately wasn't a luxury either of them could afford. Once again the background changed. This time the two of them found themselves on what appeared to be a race course.

**Ladies and Gentlemen! This is Split/Second!**

**TO BE CONTIUED…**

**A/N: I know Split/Second isn't an arcade game, but I couldn't resist adding it to the story. So what did you think of the Street Fighter/Mortal Kombat chapter? Drop me a review and let me know. **


	5. Death Race

**Ladies and Gentlemen! This is Split/Second! The most dangerous and most intense sport ever to be broadcast to your television! Today we welcome two new comers to take on our elite group of racers. Put your hands together for Scott Pilgrim and Knives Chau!**

"Oh for crying out loud!" Knives screamed. "Maybe you haven't noticed, but we just barely made it out of the last challenge and now you're forcing us into another one!"

**That we are Knives. And here is your vehicle!** A blue racing car sped into the scene.

"Of course we'd wind up with the beginner car," Scott muttered. Knives helped him up to his feet and they entered inside the car.

"Are you sure you're up for this Scott?" Knives asked him.

"I can handle this," Scott lied. In truth he was very fatigued from his fight with Scorpion and Sub-Zero.

**Stamina: down by 85 %**

The unforgiving heat from the canyon race course they were on wasn't helping matters either.

**The race will begin in five minutes so prepare yourselves.**

* * *

Ramona sighed and began pacing around the arcade.

"Can't you just, I don't know, pull up some door to subspace and get them out that way?" Julie asked her.

"I've tried that already. There's something blocking my way into the game realm. I can't penetrate it."

"Well we're going to need to think of something if we want to try and save those two," Stephen said.

"Hey guys; not that it's important or anything, but have any of you seen Wallace?"

"Haven't seen him since the prologue," Neil answered.

"How would you know? You weren't even there."

"I was I just didn't interrupt Scott."

**Neil**

**Um…..**

**I got nothing.**

"Hey! What gives!" Neil yelled. Suddenly the lights to the arcade shorted out.

"We lost power. Oh no. Scott!" Ramona shouted and ran to the Split/Second game. She exhaled her held breath when she saw the game was still working.

"Relax Ramona. The machines all have a battery backup."

"How long will it last?"

"About 30 minutes."

"Scott doesn't have that long. You need to get the power back on."

"Why should I do that?"

"You want a repeat of earlier?" Ramona threatened.

"I didn't know you enjoyed it that much," Julie said with a smirk making Ramona's face turn red (literally).

"Don't lose it Flowers. I'll go check out the basement," she said grabbing a flashlight and heading for the basement level of the arcade. She pointed her light throughout the basement and saw that someone cut one of the wires in the main power box. She started to walk to it when she was flung from the stairs and crashed into the wall face first; glasses snapping in two.

"You were a fool to come her alone," she heard someone say.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is of no importance," the minion responded.

**The Minion**

**That's really his name**

"Well that's a lot more than Neil got," he grumbled. "Are you prepared to meet your fate?"

"You broke my glasses," Julie said looking at the two halves.

"So? You didn't answer my question."

"You broke my glasses," she repeated. "You broke my glasses!" She screamed. Julie turned to face the minion.

"Oh dear God," he said. Julie's eyes were blood red.

"You really think you can take me?" She asked coolly, which freaked the minion out even more.

"I-I-I'm not afraid of you," he stuttered. Using his powers his psychically pulled Julie toward him. Julie flipped in the air hitting him square in the chin. The minion launched into the air and crashed into the ceiling. As he fell Julie kicked him in the mouth knocking out some of his teeth in the process. He slid on the basement floor and pulled himself up. He growled at Julie and went back on the attack.

* * *

**Racers! To the starting line! **

Scott fired up his car's engine and followed the others down the track. "You ready for this Knives?" He asked her holding up his hand.

"As I'll ever be," she said taking it. "Let's give them hell."

**On Your marks! Get Set! Go!**

Scott floored it and shot of down the track. He jumped into third place as the cars sped down a narrow pathway. One of the cars bumped into Scott attempting to knock him off the cliff. The racer repeated it two more times until Scott was teetering at the edge.

"Scott! What are you doing!" A frightened Knives asked. Scott didn't answer though. The car went for another bump, but Scott applied the brakes causing the opposing driver to miss him and fall off the cliff. His car fell to the rocks below and blew to smithereens.

"That's one down," Scott acknowledged. The cars zipped down another section of the track that split two ways; one way going towards a gas station and the other going around the station. Scott tried to avoid the gas station, but one of the cars bumped him towards it. The station erupted in a giant explosion taking out at least three other racers. Scott was blinded by the blast and the heat he felt from the flames as he barreled through what was left of the station didn't help either. Scott felt light headed.

"Scott!" Ramona screamed. His eyes snapped open and he swerved to miss crashing into a wall. He continued to give chase to the remaining three cars when another structure blew up. The flaming structure rolled down the track taking down two of the others. Scott put on the breaks again narrowly avoiding being hit. He floored it again and tried to close the gap between him and the lead car, which was still a ways ahead of him. Scott activated another trap causing an oil truck to blow up messing up the leader's control of his vehicle. He swerved and Scott fully turned the wheel all the way to the right to avoid colliding with him. They blasted under the bridge and began the second lap of the race.

* * *

Julie shoved the minion's head into the wall and dragged it back out. "Had enough!" She shouted at him.

"**** you!" He roughly drove his elbow into her chest. Julie gasped and her grip on him slipped. He slammed his foot on top of hers and punched her three times in the face. Julie blocked his next attack and kneed him in the stomach. He hit him in the nose and then the throat. He stumbled back and wiped the blood off him. "You can't defeat me. You're only a weak human!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He levitated off the floor and an aura of power radiated from him.

"Oh please," Julie said. She reached behind her back, pulled out Ramona's hammer and chucked it at the guy's heart. It hit its target and he soared into the wall; heart crushed. He sank to the floor and burst into at least 25$ in quarters.

"Good thing I borrowed that," Julie said. She cracked her neck and pulled out some duct tape. She didn't believe in a lot of things, but being the die hard 'Lost' fan that she is she believed in duct tape. She walked over to the power, connected the two wires, and wrapped the tape around them. The power sprung back to the building and she ran back up the steps. "How's Scott doing?"

"They're in the final lap and he's just managed to pull- oh my God!" Neil shouted at the sight of Julie's blood red eyes.

"What?"

"Your eyes."

"I ran into some trouble downstairs and my glasses got broken," she answered.

"That doesn't explain your eyes," Neil said still freaked out.

"It's a long story and I don't want to get into it now." Julie said looking back at the game.

* * *

"We're almost there Knives!" Scott said. He looked in his rearview mirror and saw the last car starting to gain on him. From behind his helmet the opposing racer smiled.

"Time to rock and roll Pilgrim." He pressed a button on his wheel and watched the fireworks happen.

***another dramatic slow motion scene***

The side of the canyon exploded and a multitude of rocks shot out from it. Scott had no choice, but to floor it to avoid the falling debris. He was almost home free when one of the smaller rocks smashed in through the windshield. It struck Scott in the side of his face jerking him and the wheel to the left towards the edge of the cliff. Knives grabbed the wheel and jerked it to the right launching it into a skid. Scott, though still dazed slammed his foot on the brakes as their car came close to the edge. Knives spotted the other racer zip pass them; shooting her the bird as he did so. Knives glared and gazed at the power meter on the dash board.

***end slow motion scene***

"So long suckers!" The opponent yelled back at them and then turned his attention back to the road in front of him. "SHIIIIIIIIIIIT!" He cursed at the top of his voice as his car collided with the broken piece of a bridge. Scott and Knives blazed past his destroyed vehicle and crossed the finish line.

**Winner: Scott Pilgrim and Knives Chau! **

Scott brought the car to a halt and stumbled out of the vehicle. He slumped against it and took in multiple breaths.

"Stay with me Scott," Knives said trying to keep him awake.

"Knives," he breathed out; vision going in and out.

**Stamina: down by 95 %**

**Get ready for the next level!**

"Are you serious! Scott isn't in the condition to drive!"

"You're gonna have to drive," Ramona said.

"I suck at this game though. We'll die for sure. Can't you do anything on your end?"

"I'm bad at this game too," Ramona admitted.

"I'm not," Kim said sitting in front of the machine.

**Hey! You can't race for them! It's against the rules!**

"Shut up!" Kim shouted at the machine.

… **Ok. You win.**

The scenery changed again to a city. The cars began approaching the starting line and Scott and Knives got back in the car. Kim took control and followed the other cars to the starting line.

**3, 2, 1, GO!**

Kim shifted the car into overdrive and took off down the track. She weaved her way through the cars advancing into fourth place. The fifth place driver activated a power play and a truck pulled out onto the track. Kim sent the car into a drift dodging the truck while two other racers weren't so lucky. The remaining six cars were now whizzing down another straightaway, but one of the nearby trucks blew up throwing Kim out of control. She applied the brakes and fought to keep the car from crashing, which she did, but she had fallen into last place. The cars pulled away from her and entered an alley way; one of the cars wasn't quick enough and smashed into the side of the wall. Kim put on the speed as she tried to catch up. They were reaching the end of the first lap when Knives smirked.

"Don't go too fast Kim! I'm going to try something!"

"Ok!" She replied and slowed down a little. Knives activated a level two power play and the suspended train tracks to the left over head blew up causing the train to derail. The leading car was crushed by the falling train while the second place car skidded in his attempt to reach the changed track and connected with the wall. The last three cars went underneath the streets and several sections of the ceiling collapsed. Kim dodged them and pulled alongside the second place driver. Knives rolled down her window and yelled, "Hey asshole!" The driver looked at Knives, who put on a cute smile and waved good bye while activating a power play at the same time. The driver scratched his helmet and looked back at the road just in time to see the falling debris. His yell of terror was quickly silenced and now all that was left were Kim and the leader. They were nearing another straightaway; Kim only a few feet behind the driver. Just before they entered the straightaway Kim spotted the helicopter that was carrying a massive tank starting to fly towards the track.

"Oh crap!" She yelled as the helicopter relinquished the tank and let it roll onto the track. Kim and the leader were now neck and neck; the tank going to crush one of them. Kim floored it as much as she could; pulling ahead by only inches. The now second place driver bumped her in an attempt to drop her speed. Kim pulled off to the right and sped out of the straightaway and the range of the tank. The other driver just dodging it at the last moment. The two of them shot down the alley and rounded another corner only one minute away from the finish. The other driver bumped Kim into the wall decreasing her speed.

"Adios amigos!" He yelled back. Knives spotted a chopper flying just a few feet in front of him and used the last amount of the car's power bar for a power play. The chopper dropped a bomb a foot in front of him. He swerved from left to right and his speed dropped dramatically. Kim barreled into his car sending it into a spin. Kim shot over the bridge and crossed the finish line.

**Winner: Kim Pine!**

"Thanks Kim," the still dazed Scott thanked. He had only recovered about ten percent of his stamina. No sooner had the race ended the background changed once again.

"Great; now where are we?" Knives asked.

"Looks like we're on a boat," Scott observed. He then realized they were both holding guns.

"What do you think you're doing here? This is a restricted area." An armed man on a boat said.

"We're in Time Crisis 3."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: FYI, Julie's red eyes were meant to be a reference to the Resident Evil villain Albert Wesker. There will be three more chapters in this story. Hope this story's been good.**


	6. Time Crisis

**A/N: Scott and Knives start in stage 1-1 of Time Crisis 3, but then get switched into a mixture of stage 1-3 and stage 2-1. I've only played Time Crisis a little so it's possible that some of my descriptions of the stages might be a little inacurrate.**

**Winner: Kim Pine!**

"Thanks Kim," the still dazed Scott thanked. He had only recovered about ten percent of his stamina. No sooner had the race ended the background changed once again.

"Great; now where are we?" Knives asked.

"Looks like we're on a boat," Scott observed. He then realized they were both holding guns.

"What do you think you're doing here? This is a restricted area." An armed man on a boat said.

"We're in Time Crisis 3," Scott said agitated. If he ever got out of this mess he was going to give the guy behind this whole thing a piece of his mind.

"I'm going to ask you again. What are you doing here?" The soldier questioned the gaming duo. Scott took a deep breath and fired his gun at the man's head. The soldier fell and the others immediately pointed their weapons at Scott and Knives. They ran into the ship just narrowly avoiding the gun fire. The soldiers boarded the ship just in time to see Scott and Knives jumping off it.

***beep, beep, beep***

"Do you hear something?" One of the soldiers asked. They walked back inside the ship and saw something on the table.

"Shit," he cursed. The time-bomb blew up incinerating the soldiers in the blast. Scott and Knives resurfaced out of the water as the ship went up in flames.

"Now what?" Knives asked.

"We swim to shore," Scott answered, but then several more bullets whizzed past Scott and Knives. They saw more soldiers speeding towards them. Knives fired her gun at one of them on a jet ski sending him falling off. "Come on," Scott said to Knives already swimming towards it. He got on first and then help Knives get on. "Hold on," he told Knives. "Knives; too tight. Too tight," he said.

"Sorry Scott," Knives apologized and loosened her hold, but only by a little. Scott shot off towards the island in the far distance, but then several sections of the water blew up next to him. "Canon fire!" He warned and put on more speed to try to get out of range. Knives held out her gun and started firing at the ship that was shooting at them, but it did no good. Another shot was fired at them just missing by a few inches. Knives instead fired at the gunner nailing him in the chest. As he died a box appeared above him saying **Grenade Launcher.** Knives then noticed her simple gun had transformed into a grenade launcher.

"Cool," she thought. "Hey guys! Chau down on this!" She shouted and fired a grenade at the ship's hull. It blew a hole in it and the ship began to sink. Knives fired again this time causing the entire thing to erupt in a huge ball of flame. More jet ski's pushed through the fire and continued their pursuit. Two Jet Ski's got on either side of Scott and Knives and began unloading their clips. Knives and Scott kept their heads down and fired back. The soldiers dodged Knives grenade launcher and continued to fire back at them. On Scott's left one of the enemies held pulled out what appeared to be a rocket launcher. He fired and a red circle encompassed the rocket. Scott realized that it was going to be a direct hit and jumped off the Jet Ski pulling Knives with him. The rocket soared over them and smashed into the other ski blowing it to smithereens. Scott's head popped out of the water only to come face to gun barrel with his enemy's weapon.

"Any last words?" He asked. All Scott did was smirk.

"Just two."

"Chau down!" Knives said jumping out the water. The enemies tried to shoot her, but Knives quickly fired a grenade at their ski destroying it and them in the process. Two machine gun icons appeared from the wreckage granting Scott and Knives more weaponry.

"That was funny the first time Knives, but if you keep saying it, it's going to eventually lose its appeal," they heard Kim say.

"Worry about that later," the heard Ramona. "Enemies are inbound to your position," she warned. Scott and Knives swam the rest of the way to shore and took cover behind a group of rocks. They peaked their heads over them and pulled back down just narrowly avoiding a damage shot.

"Toss me your gun," Scott said to Knives. Knives did as she was told and Scott closed his eyes in deep concentration. "You are 'the one' Scott," he thought to himself.

***begin the music from the lobby scene during the Matrix***

Scott pulled himself from out of the cover and ran at the soldiers. "Take this!" He shouted and fired his two machine guns.

***bullet time***

The bullets flew past Scott as he continued to charge; taking down every single enemy with each step he took. Shots were fired from above him and he whirled around and started firing at the tower above his enemies. They unloaded their clips as Scott shouted a battle cry and the tower exploded. The entire structure collapsed on top of the enemies crushing them under it.

***end bullet time***

"Alright Scott!" Knives cheered jumping out from behind her cover, but her cheers died out when she saw him fall into the sand. Knives ran to him and saw he had two bullet holes in his stomach and shoulder. Scott's health bar appeared and showed that he had only one hit left and then it'd be game over.

"There they are!" They heard more enemies yell. Scott weakly raised his machine guns, but all he heard were the sounds of empty clips.

***begin dramatic 'we're going to die' scene***

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess Knives," Scott apologized as the army approached. Knives gripped Scott's arm and helped him to his feet. Scott had his best 'do your worst' game face on as the armada got even closer.

"Scott; before we die I just want you to know, I… I…" Scott saw stars in Knives' eyes. Realizing what was going to happen next Scott grabbed Knives head and directed it towards the charging enemies just as she shouted out "love you!" The word 'love' fired out of Knives mouth mowing down the enemies in the process.

Knives looked from the soldiers then back to Scott. "How did you…"

"That happened the last time you said you were in love. We we're standing close together and the next thing I knew I was blown away by at least a few good feet."

**See volume two of Scott Pilgrim**

"Oh…right," Knives said lowering her head a little. Her face blushing furiously. She felt so embarrassed not only saying I love you in front of Scott, but essentially his whole band and even Ramona.

"Knives," Scott began.

"Save it Pilgrim," she said feeling a burning rage building up. A powerful red aura encircled her as the soldiers started to get up. "You guys are about to learn the true meaning of hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!" She screamed in the utmost of fury. She pulled out her knives and charged them all full speed.

**Due to the rating of this story we are unable to describe what Knives does for the remainder of the level. It was very cool though to say the least.**

Knives took in a plethora of angered breaths as the last remnants of the level's enemies lay in a mutilated path from the start of the beach all the way to the building on the other end. She saw Scott hobbling towards her and jumped the rest of the way over to him. He sank to the ground a little and looked her in the eyes.

"Knives… that. Was. AWESOME!" He shouted. "The way you…"

**Once again we must omit Scott's thorough and excruciatingly detailed description of Knives' level one massacre. **

"That was just so cool!" Scott finished. Knives felt her rage soften a bit and the red aura around her died out. "Did you guys see it?" He asked the guys back in reality.

"Oh we saw it alright," Kim said.

"More than we would've liked," Ramona added mainly referring to Knives declaration of love for Scott.

"Neil's throwing up now and it's not because of the flu he has," Kim told them. The sounds of Neil throwing up could be heard back on Scott and Knives' end. Knives looked back at the soldiers and then to Scott.

"I guess I did overdo it a little," she said and gave a small laugh.

"That's putting it mildly," Julie said.

"Seriously, Julie. What the hell is up with the red eyes?" Stephen asked.

"Enough about my eyes. It's a complicated story ok."

As the conversation continued the scenery changed around them and they now found themselves in a small town. Scott felt his injuries heal up and saw that his life bar was fully healed. Scott's period of relief was instantly cut short when another soldier sped into the scene on a motorcycle. He revealed his machine gun and opened fire. Scott grabbed Knives and pulled her behind a tree just missing the bullets. Soldiers dressed in yellow appeared on the building above them and revealed what appeared to be clawed gloves. Knives dashed up the wall of the building with her own two knives in hand. The dodged her attack with quick speed and lunged at her from both sides. Knives shot out her hands blocking their lunge attack. She clamped down her teeth as she struggled to hold them back. Then out of nowhere **(literally) **another soldier showed up just in front of Knives.

"Where the hell did you come…" He cut her slicing across her chest and followed by kicking her in the same spot. Knives let out a grunt and fell of the building. She regained her composure and made a safe landing only to be surrounded by the same enemies. Scott meanwhile was having a difficult time dodging the guy on the motorcycle. Almost every time he peaked out from his hiding spot a 'crisis flash' would appear forcing him to take cover before he got hit. He then received a warning message indicating that he had to move otherwise it'd be game over. Sighing Scott dove out from behind the tree rolling on the ground to make himself a harder target to hit. He fired his weapon at the guy on the motorcycle, but he was moving too fast for him to hit. Scott's weapon ran out of bullets and he made a break for the nearest cover. An explosion from a grenade blasted him back into the open. The motorcycle dude revved up his engine and sped at Scott full throttle. Just when he was about to end Scott something shot him making him fall off his vehicle. Spotting a shot gun icon Scott made a jump for it and was armed again.

"Thanks for the save, Knives," he thanked.

"What save?" Knives asked slitting two of the soldiers' throats, kicking the third's weapon away, and then impaling him throw the skull.

"Wait; if you didn't save me then…"

"You can thank us later Scott," he heard the voice of Kim Pine. An image window came into view showing Ramona and Kim holding the two light guns for Time Crisis 3.

"Get moving. We'll clear a path for you two," Ramona said already taking aim again. Scott gave them a smiled and raced off down the streets while Knives leapt up to the tall buildings. Scott slid behind a fruit stand avoiding a hail of bullet fire and saw a gun turret on the other end of the street. He slid out from behind the stand as the turret tore it up with a multitude of bullets and hid under a flight of stairs. He came out from his cover and fired his shot gun at the turret doing only minimal damage. Knives spotted Scott in trouble and was about to jump down to his aid when a giant gust of wind picked up.

"Knives! Look out!" Ramona warned her as a chopper flew into view. Knives ran and jumped to the adjacent building as Ramona and Kim started to shoot at it. The chopper ignored Knives and focused its attention on the two girls in reality. They traded fire, but without stronger weapons they barely made a dent in the chopper's armor. They received a 'crisis flash' in the form of a missile, but managed to blast it out of the sky. Unfortunately they weren't prepared for the second flash, which took their health down to nothing.

* * *

**Continue?**

"Crud!" Kim groaned as the countdown began.

* * *

The chopper changed its course and resumed its chase after Knives. Knives saw it over her shoulder and hopped off the building to the safety of the streets… or so she thought. Knives realized she had jumped into an open area with no cover and the chopper was bearing down on her! Knives muttered something in Chinese and sprinted off into the distance; chopper in hot pursuit.

Back on Scott's side of the city he finally heard the sound of the turret running out of bullets.

"Ha ha!" Scott laughed jumping out from behind his cover gun aimed only to see that the soldier was now carrying a rocket launcher.

"Who's laughing now Pilgrim! ?" He said aiming the weapon. Scott raised an eyebrow and fired at the rocket before it was even fired blowing the soldier to smithereens.

"I believe I am," Scott said with confidence. "Now what happened to Knives?"

"She's being chased through the streets on the other side of town by a chopper," Ramona answered him.

"Can't you guys do something?" He asked.

"We died. We had to start over," Kim mumbled.

"How am I supposed to reach her in time?" Scott thought.

* * *

**Shifting our focus back to Knives for the sake of dramatic effect**

Knives dove to the right dodging a missile launched at her. The chopper soared over her and changed its directions to continue its mission to destroy. Knives chucked a knife at the glass covering the pilot's seat, but her knife failed to penetrate the structure. She was back on the run again and this time she could feel the bullets from the chopper get closer with each second.

"Knives!" Scott shouted to her. Scott was in the back of a jeep with his hand stretched out to her. Knives grabbed his hand and Scott pulled her in just in time to avoid the chopper's path of fire.

"Thanks for the save," Knives thanked. "Who are you?" She asked the driver.

"Names Alicia," she replied. "I heard gunfire and came down here to help when I found Scott."

"Why aren't you trying to kill us?" Knives asked since Alicia was part of the game.

"She's a protagonist. She has to help us," Scott said when the chopper flew over head and in front of the jeep. It opened fired taking out the windows of the jeep and almost ripped through Scott and Knives. They shot at the chopper like Kim and Ramona did previously and had the same amount of success. It launched two missiles at them, but they blew up before it could reach them.

"We're back in the game!" Kim announced.

"Now let's take this guy down!" Ramona shouted. They all concentrated their fire on the chopper, but their weapons weren't doing any damage to it. Two jeeps pulled up on either side of them and shot out the tires to Scott's jeep. Alicia swerved to maintain control as the chopper fired through the windshield. She threw herself down avoiding the bullets, but one of them managed to clip her shoulder. Scott and the gang jumped out of their cover and shot at the jeep the enemies were in, but couldn't get a clear shot at them. Changing tactics they instead aimed for and attacked the front end of their jeep. The vehicles were blown to bits and they each gained a grenade launcher in the process. Noticing their weapon upgrade the chopper fired its remaining arsenal of missiles just as Scott and the team all fired simultaneously at the cockpit. The screen lit up on Ramona and Kim's side and the continue screen that appeared obstructed their view of what happened.

"Scott! What happened?" But she didn't receive an answer at first. "Scott?"

"That's what I call teamwork!" Kim and Ramona heard him yell in victory. The continue screen vanished showing Scott, Knives, and Alicia all getting up from the streets. They had a few cuts on their faces, but they seemed alright nevertheless. The chopper lay on the streets completly destroyed.

"How are you guys alive?" Ramona asked relieved that they hadn't died.

"Jumped out of the jeep at the last second," Scott informed them giving Knives a high five earning him a smile from the 17 year old.

"Are you still mad about before?" He asked.

"Oh Scott; I could never stay mad at you," Knives said with that star struck look in her eyes. Scott heard the sound of someone gagging and saw it was coming from Kim.

"Guys," Alicia said to get their attention. They looked in the direction she was pointing and found themselves staring at another subspace door. A sign hung above it saying:

**FINAL LEVEL**

* * *

**Chaos Theatre ruins**

"You may have beaten every other stage Pilgrim, but now it's time for your winning streak to end," The Big Boss said standing up from his chair. "I think I'll pay your friends a visit," he said exiting the theatre.

* * *

"Are you ready, Knives?"

"I was born ready for this Scott."

"Just don't die. You hear me Scott?" Ramona asked him.

"Don't worry. I'm not dying anytime soon."

"What about the time at the Chaos Theatre?" Kim asked.

"That doesn't count! I had another life."

"Just stay alive," she said. Scott nodded and stepped to the door. He gripped the door knob and opened the door. A bright light emitted from the other side and had Scott and Knives in awe at the sight.

"Good luck to you both," Alicia wished giving them a salute. They returned it and ventured forward into the final stage.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Next chapter is the pen-ultimate chapter of the story. What will be the final level? Can Scott and Knives prevail? Where the heck is Wallace? Who is The Big Boss? The answers, thrills, and most of all, laughs will come in the next chapter of 'Scott Pilgrim and Knives Chau vs. the Arcade'. See you all then!**


	7. Brawl

The bright light died down and now Scott and Knives were on some floating platform that was in space; had they not been in danger, Scott and Knives would be staring at the Earth below them in awe. Instead they were waiting on the platform for whoever was going to show up to challenge them next.

**SUPER. SMASH. BROS. BRAWL! **The announcer's voiced echoed throughout the far reaches of space.

"Fuck me," Scott cursed.

**But this isn't any ordinary game of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Scott and Knives.**

"Then what kind of game is it?"

**You're going to find out in five minutes Pilgrim so prepare yourself for the end. Muhahahahaha!**

* * *

"Anyone care to explain how this store managed to convert Super Smash Bros. Brawl into an arcade game. Is that even allowed?" Kim asked.

"It's a boring story Pine. You really don't need to know," Julie said.

"What I'd like to know is who the hell is behind this whole plot," Ramona said. Almost as soon as she said this a subspace door materialized out of nowhere. A man dressed in jeans, a black shirt, and a red jacket stepped inside the arcade; his jacket hood concealing his face.

"You want to know who's behind this. Well here I am," The Big Boss said in an unfamiliar voice.

"Wallace?" Kim asked. Everyone just stared at her. "What?"

"Why of all the possible suspects would you even think that Wallace could be behind this?" Stephen asked.

"I'd think Gideon before him," Neil said.

"I'm not Gideon," the boss calmly told them all. "Or Wallace," he added noticing Kim opening her mouth.

"I don't give a **** who you are." Ramona cursed. "Just let Scott and Knives go. Now." She ordered him while pulling out her hammer.

"Ramona, Ramona, Ramona," The Big Boss said cracking his knuckles. "You can't possibly hope to defeat me alone."

"Who says she's alone?" Neil said standing next to her. Stephen, Kim, and Julie all did the same.

"You think just because you beat my minions you have a chance against me?" He asked in mild amusement.

"We'll just have to see," Ramona said and they all charged the Big Boss.

"Fools," he muttered and dodged Julie's jump kick, he blocked Neil's right hook, elbowed Kim in her mouth while also dodging Ramona's hammer and slamming the back of his fist into Stephen's throat. He proceeded to ram his head into Neil's, caught Julie in a mid air kick, tossed her into the counter, stopped Ramona's swing, pulled her closer and brutally hit her in the stomach. "Child's play," he said and summoned up the door to the game realm.

* * *

The door appeared back on Scott and Knives' side and they readied themselves for whatever was going to come out. So you can imagine their surprise when Ramona Stephen, Julie, Neil, and Kim all came flying out of it.

"Guys?" Scott asked. "How'd you get in here?"

"I brought them here," The Big Boss answered entering the game realm.

"So you're the one behind this," Scott said ready for a fight.

"Hold on Scott. It isn't time for our fight yet. You still have to survive the final challenge," he said and snapped his fingers. The wind started to pick up and then a mini tornado engulfed Scott and Knives. They spun around like crazy as they were lifted off the ground. When the wind died out Scott and Knives found themselves in what appeared to be a castle that looked achingly familiar to Scott. In the distance they heard what sounded like a piano playing. They ran up to the door on the end of the hallway and shoved it open. The piano grew louder as the continued forward until they saw who was playing it.

**Scott: Oh crap! Knives! It's… What happened to my voice?** Scott asked noticing the dialogue box that appeared in front of him.

**Knives: I don't know. And it looks like it's happening to me too.**

**Ganondorf: Silence! **The triforce of power glow on his right hand and fired a massive shockwave of energy. Scott and Knives braced themselves for the impact and fought to keep it together. The shockwave died out and the two sank to the floor; weakened from that one attack alone.

**Scott: So this is what the announcer meant. We're being dropped into the worlds of some of the playable characters from Super Smash Bros. Brawl.**

**Julie: That would explain the dialogue boxes.**

**Scott: Why the hell did you bring them along?**

**Boss: Someone has to play the background music otherwise the fight will be boring.**

**Kim: Hold on! First we don't have the instruments to play the theme.**

He snapped his fingers and the necessary instruments appeared.

**Kim: Never mind.**

**Boss: I also brought along Ramona so she could witness your death. **He said pointing above him. Ramona was trapped inside some sort of crystal just like Zelda was in Ocarina of Time.

**Ramona: …**

The sound of quickly approaching footstepsmade everyone look down the hallway. Racing into the room in his 'Ocarina of Time' attire was Link followed closely by his fairy.

**Scott: It's Link! We're saved! Hi Link!**

**Link: …**

**Scott: Oh that's right. You don't talk. Well Knives and I will get out of your way now so you can beat Ganondorf.** He said already beginning to walk away to the side lines. A bomb landed at his feet and blasted him backward taking down three of his ten hearts.

**Scott: Link what the hell are you doing! You're supposed to be the good guy.**

**Boss: Not this time Scott.**

**Ganondorf: Hahahahahaha!** He swung his cloak and levitated into the air.

***Ganondorf boss them plays***

The lighting in the room changed as did the floor. Knives and Scott leapt backward as Ganondorf slammed his fist into the floor causing a part of it to be destroyed so they couldn't reach them. Link grabbed two more of his bombs and chucked them at Scott and Knives. They jumped back to avoid the explosion, but Link dashed at them both with his sword. Knives ran at him with her knives in hand, but he expertly deflected each of her shots. Ganondorf threw a lightning ball at her, but Scott ran and took the force of the blow. He fell on the ground and saw he lost two more of his 10 hearts from the attack. Ganondorf charged his attack and fired again. Scott reached into his chest and pulled out the power of self respect. He swung it and fired back Ganondorf's lighting ball. Caught off guard by Scott's attack he was hit full on by his own attack.

**Scott: Arrows. I need arrows! Knives!** He called to her. **Get Link's arrows!**

Knives broke away from Link and back flipped away from him. She chucked both her knives, which he blocked with his shield. Upon lowering it he saw Knives diving at him. She tackled Link and tossed his bow and arrow to Scott. He took aim and shot Ganondorf with the arrow of light. The king sank to the floor and Scott charged him. He slashed him with his weapon trying to take out as much of his health as possible, but as quickly as he was injured he recovered. Ganondorf fired a dark blast of energy knocking Scott off the platform. He made a hard landing and lost 1 and a half hearts. Scott got up and found himself facing… himself. A dark Scott had been created by Ganondorf. Dark Scott leapt at Scott and put him back on defense. Scott blocked as many swings as he could and attempted to impale dark Scott. He jumped up and landed on Scott's blade. He threw out a punch connecting with Scott's throat. Scott staggered back and readied his sword for another strike. His double only chuckled and threw his sword at Scott's side. It flew directly past him and back into Dark Scott's hands.

**Scott: Ha! Missed!**

**Dark Scott: Did I? **

Scott felt a stab of pain in his side and saw the Dark Scott hadn't missed at all. Dark Scott lunged at him and Scott just barely managed to stop his attack. Scott struggled to hold him back, but he wasn't doing a very good job at it.

Back up top Link fired the hook shot at Knives. She stopped the attack using one of her Knives, but Link pulled back yanking it out of her hand. Ganondorf chucked a lighting ball at her, but she rolled to the left dodging it. Ganondorf then proceeded to gather a large amount of energy into his two while Link charged up the master sword. He rushed Knives and initiated a whirling blade sending her only weapon spinning out of her grip. He took a second swing at her taking down three more of her hearts; as Knives tried to stand Ganondorf fired his energy attack at her. Knives pushed herself up and flipped over Link causing him to take the full force of the attack. Furious from being attacked Link let out a yell and moved to impale Knives with his sword. She dodged, but he still clipped her in the side.

Back below Scott deflected Dark Scott's swipes and ran for the other end of the room. He grabbed one of the pots and threw it at Dark Scott, which he sliced through and took another slice at Scott's neck. He slid under his sword and stabbed him in the chest destroying him. Scott heard Knives scream and quickly climbed up the ladder to reach her. Ganondorf spotted him and blasted him to the other end of the room. Health almost depleted Scott raced forward and scooped up Knives weapons.

**Scott: Catch!**

He tossed her the Knives, which she caught mid jump and spun around to stop Link's next attack. Scott ran at Link and attempted to cut off his head, but he stopped him with his shield. They heard Ganondorf let out a grunt and broke away from Link running just in time to get out of range of Ganondorf's attack, which hit Link instead. He stood back up only to be stabbed right through the heart by Scott. Link let out a yell as he vanished in a bright light. Now all that remained was the Evil King. He fired yet another lighting ball, but Scott deflected it at him damaging him. Scott pulled out an arrow and shot Ganondorf. With him weakened the duo leapt onto his platform and sliced and diced the King until he let out a pained groan; green blood spilling out of his wounds.

**Ganondorf: To think… me… the Evil King… defeated by mere children.**

**Scott: Hey! I'm 23!**

**Knives: I'm 17!**

**Ganondorf: Fools… take pride in this victory. It will be the last one you shall claim. **

He breathed his last breath and collapsed to the floor. The castle began to crumble and then the floor gave way sending the heroes plummeting to the bottom of the floor. When they hit the ground they realized they were somewhere completely different.

**Scott: Something is familiar about this place… oh come on! Can't we have our voices back please!**

In answer to Scott's question an enormous being dropped from the sky and landed in front of them.

***Bowser Boss Theme starts***

**Bowser: Bwahahahaha! So you managed to get past Ganondorf. Impressive, but you shall progress no further for now you face me!**

**Mario: And me! **He announced jumping onto Bowser's head.

**Scott: I have no time for either of you!**

**Bowser: You insolent fool! **Bowser took a deep breath and then fire flew out of his mouth. Scott and Knives easily avoided this and ran behind the overgrown koopa. Mario jumped off Bowser and fired fireballs at them, but Knives dodged them and kicked Mario all the wall back to the edge of the platform. Knives grabbed Bowser's tail and threw him at one of the conveniently placed bombs dealing damage to him. Scott sprinted at Mario and went on the attack. Mario blocked most of Scott's attacks, but only by a little.

**Scott: You know Mario; there's a reason why I like Sonic more than you.** Scott said dealing a blow to Mario's throat. **His last few games have been sub-par at best. **He continued blocking another punch and hitting Mario in that big nose of his.** But the soundtrack is kick ass!** He jumped over a fire ball and plunged both hands into Mario's gut. **We get different final bosses as opposed to Bowser who even a child could beat!** He said as Knives tossed Bowser at another bomb. **And further more Sonic is just the cooler character!** He delivered a roundhouse kick knocking the plumber towards the edge. Scott back flipped over to Bowser, who hardly had a chance to fight back given how big and slow he was, and grabbed his tail.

**Scott: So long gay Bowser!** And Scott threw Bowser at Mario launching them both off the platform. They connected with the bomb and were blown off into the distance.

**Kim: Gay Bowser?**

**Scott: I've played Mario 64, 64 times and I could practically swear that Mario says 'So long gay Bowser'.**

Just like last time the platform dissolved and broke apart underneath their feet sending them falling to the next stage. They stopped in what appeared to be a lush field filled with plenty of green life.

A sudden blue blur zipped past them and darted off into the distance. It then came back at them and stopped only a foot in front of them.

"Well, well, well. Should've figured Bowser and Mario wouldn't be able to get the job," Sonic said.

"Where's Robotnik?" Scott asked since Link fought with Ganondorf and Mario fought with Bowser.

"He should be showing up right about… now." Robotnik dropped into the scene in one of his many robotic machines. "Took you long enough to get here doc. I think I can handle these two on my own."

"You insufferable Hedgehog!" Robotnik shouted, but before he could do anything Sonic did a spin dash around Robotnik's machine eventually digging a hole right under him. "AHHH!" Robotnik screamed as he fell done into the deep hole.

"A little music please," Sonic requested.

***The Fastest Thing Alive. Performed by Sex Bob-omb***

"Now let's have some fun," Sonic said and dashed at Scott and Knives.

**Blue Streak, speeds by**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Too Fast for the naked eye **

**Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**Sonic, he can really move**

**Sonic, he got an attitude**

**Sonic, he's the fastest thing aliiiiive**

Sonic rained down a flurry of blows on both of our heroes; they could barely get a hit on him. He was just too fast.

"Come on. Take a free shot," he said standing still Knives took it, but he dodged. "Too slow. Over here," he said running behind them.

"Knives! Remember when you fought me in Volume 2? When you retreated you were incredibly fast. You can match him!" Ramona shouted out from the sidelines.

"How do you know that? This story isn't even based off the novels," The Big Boss said.

**I've read some of the novels since seeing the movie. Now back to the fight.**

With this knowledge under her belt Knives leapt at Sonic at a speed that surprised them both. She landed a definitive blow on him and the next thing everyone knew they were fighting at a speed no one could see. They clashed on more time and Knives fell out of the air and crashed into the ground.

"We can't win," Scott realized as he helped Knives up. Then an idea sparked in his head. "Hey Robotnik!" He yelled hoping the fat scientist survived the fall. A few seconds passed and he came flying out of the hole in his escape pod. "Are you going to let Sonic here take all the credit for killing me and Knives? I mean, you Dr. Robotnik; the smartest person on Earth," Scott said to inflate the Doctor's ego.

"You are most certainly right about that Mr. Pilgrim."

"You know what? You should destroy us with the Death Egg. That'll really impress the boss," Scott said remembering he saw the Death Egg just before Sonic attacked.

"That's it! Why didn't I think of that?" And the Doctor flew off for his weapon of mass destruction.

"We don't have a lot of time Knives. We have to reach the Launch Base; it's on the other side of the forest."

"We won't reach it. We can't outrun Sonic."

"Are you two finished?" Sonic asked tapping his foot impatiently.

"We can still slow him down," Scott said taking Knives hand. "Try to keep up!" He called to Sonic and then he and Knives were off. Sonic shook his head, laughed, and was gone before anyone had a chance to blink. He was on them in two seconds, but then one of the trees collapsed in front of him. Sonic jumped over it and dodged another falling tree. Scott repeatedly sliced at every tree he could see in his attempt to slow down the hedgehog. While the trees did slow him down it wasn't by a lot. Scott threw his sword like a shuriken slicing throw a row of trees. Knives leapt of each of them as they fell to increase her speed while Sonic, in his attempt to jump over the trees tripped over one of them throwing off his momentum. Scott and Knives exited the forest and ran into the launch base just as they felt the ground starting to shake.

"The Death Egg's taking off! Hurry Knives!" Knives leapt off of as many structures as she could to increase her speed getting closer to the Death Egg with each second. They spotted Robotnik's abandoned egg pod and jumped inside of it. Scott fired up the engines and started to fly when he saw Knuckles halting their path.

"You aren't going anywhere," he declared.

"Knuckles I don't have time to play with you," Scott said and flew full speed at the echidna knocking him off the platform he was on. Scott and Knives saw a small platform and jumped out of the pod onto it.

"Scott; I don't see how this is going to help us," Knives said uneasily.

"That's because it isn't," Sonic said. The two looked over head and saw Sonic overhead hanging onto Tails' hand. "Thanks for the lift," he thanked his friend and dropped to the platform. "You've got nowhere to run now."

"Neither do you," Scott countered. "You make one wrong move, Speedy, and it's a pretty long way down."

The sky darkened began to darken as Sonic looked over the edge. "You tricked me," he said and cracked his knuckles.

"Not a very hard thing to do," Robotnik said flying into the battle in another one of his machines. It had spikes on top of it and two large hands.

***Sonic 3 final boss music starts***

Knives threw her knife at Sonic but he dodged it and grabbed her by the neck. He threw her at Robotnik, but Scott also threw his sword at the glass covering the Doctor's cock pit shattering it. He shielded his eyes and Knives pulled out her other knife to stab him before he could see her. Sonic jumped upwards and intercepted Knives and sent them plummeting to the platform. Scott rushed Sonic and tried to attack, but Sonic was far too fast for him. He shoved Scott at one of the poles holding the platform up and spun dashed at him. Scott jumped out of the way causing Sonic to cut off the pole. Part of the platform became unstable, but it still managed to hold up. Scott rolled out of the way of Robotnik's ship slamming its fists into the platform making it even more unstable and close to breaking. He threw multiple punches at Scott, which he dodged, but then Robotnik got a lucky hit on him launching Scott face first into the pole. He heard Sonic buzzing towards him and avoiding being cut in half by the hedgehog. However, he saw off the other pole and made the platform slant downwards. Sonic grabbed the edge and held on for dear life. Knives used her other knife to slow down her descent and gripped one of the edges of the platform.

"Scott! Take my hand!" She said reaching out to him.

"I can't reach you from down here!" He yelled as his grip started to weaken.

"Then jump if you have to!" Scott closed his eyes and pulled himself up launching himself towards Knives' hand. "Got you," she said.

"You fools are starting to annoy me," Robotnik said and went soaring down at them.

"Knives! Throw me!" She tossed him at Robotnik and he landed inside his cockpit.

"What are you doing!"

"Canceling you flight," Scott answered, grabbed his sword, and plunged it into the control panel. Sparks shot off from it and the panel blew up in the Doctor's face as Scott leapt out and onto the edge. The Doctor's machine erupted in a huge explosion annihilating him. "Now where's Sonic?"

"Over there," Knives pointed out. Scott was gripping the other pole to keep from falling. "We can't beat him. He's too fast."

"I have an idea," Scott said to her.

"It's time to end this, Pilgrim!" Sonic shouted.

"I couldn't agree more," Scott agreed and tossed a shuriken at Sonic. He let go of the pole and was about to spin dash to keep from falling when he spotted a throwing knife coming at him. With no time to dodge due to its distance, all Sonic could do was yell out in pain as the blade sank into his heart. Sonic plunged to the ground and vanished from sight.

"Great teamwork guys!" Neil congratulated them. The Big Boss snapped his fingers and they were all back on the platform above Earth.

"You know what they say. You want something done right, do it yourself," he muttered. "Prepare to die."

"Aren't you going to pull off that hood and show us who you are. It's kind of pre-climatic battle tradition," Scott said to him.

***overly dramatic reveal music***

"Fine," he said and removed his hood to reveal.

"You," Kim said in disbelief. "I was expecting a bigger reveal than that."

"Silence!" Todd yelled at her; eyes glowing evilly.

"How did you come back?" Scott asked not really sounding surprised to see Todd alive.

"There was an extra life among the evil exes, but only one of us could use it so we fought for it. I won obviously."

"How are you still powerful? You vegan powers were taken away," Ramona questioned.

"Loop hole in the vegan contract. I came back to life so naturally I had a clean slate. Now, no more talking," he said setting his sights on Scott and Knives. "Let's do this!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: This chapter was originally going to have Scott and Knives face off against master hand and crazy hand, but due to its length I cut that out and reduced the length of the Mario fight as well. I think that helped the chapter not drag on though in my opinion. So what did you guys think of the chapter? Was it good or was it bad? Was having Todd be the big boss ok? Drop me a review and let me know. Next chapter is the finale of Scott and Knives vs. the Arcade. Will they prevail or will it be game over?**


	8. Scott Pilgrim vs his polar opposite

**A/N: And now we head into the final chapter of the story. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, alerted, or favorite this story. This chapter makes references to a few other video games not given their own section in the fic as well as a couple of other forms of pop culture. Can you find them?**

"Todd, wait!" Scott shouted to stop him. Todd slid to a stop a mere couple of feet from Scott.

"What! ? What could possibly be so important that you had to interrupt this fight and my victory! ?" Todd yelled in an aggravated manner.

"You forgot to let the guys play a song. Not much of a showdown without a soundtrack to go with it," he said.

"Fine," Todd said turning to Kim, Stephen, and Neil.

"Hold on. If we have to play for you guys again can we at least play our own music?" Stephen asked of him.

"If you so desire."

"Alright guys. Let's rock." And the band began to play the back ground music for the battle.

**Todd vs. Scott and Knives**

**Fight!**

The second the fight began an icon appeared at Scott's left and flashed red when he failed to do anything about it allowing Todd to land a punch on the right side of Scott's face.

"Knives! It's a context button fight! Follow the icons!" He advised her pushing himself up. Knives nod and dodged Todd's next attack. She deflected his next attack, but he quickly countered her block and kicked her in the gut before she could react to him. Knives collected herself, but still wasn't fast enough. Todd grabbed her by the neck and started to choke her. Scott was back on his feet and did a series of back flips before jumping up and kicking the distracted Todd in the mouth. Todd backed up, but didn't seem hurt. All he did was smile.

"You can do better than that can't you?" He taunted. Scott clenched his teeth and pulled out the power of self respect. He rushed Todd, but he dodged Scott's slice and hit him in the face and chest. Knives entered the fray, but Todd avoided her lunge and hit her right wrist making her drop her knife. He grabbed it and stopped Scott's next attack while hitting Knives in her nose. He threw Scott away from him and took several swings at Knives. She blocked the first couple, but she faltered on one of the icons allowing him to take a slice at her other wrist. Knives dropped her second knife and Todd seized it. Knives jumped back to avoid his swing and just barely managed to stop his attempt to stab her. Scott was back on his feet again and charged Todd as fast he could. He was given two options; either jump in the air or continue running. Scott chose the jump icon and swung down with his sword. Todd spotted him and used his vegan powers to drag Scott out of the air and send him crashing to the floor. Knives shoved Todd away and tried to knock her knives out of his grip. He dodged her kick and aimed a swing at her neck. She ducked, but that was a big mistake. Reacting incredibly fast, Todd uppercut Knives launching her upward. Todd pulled her back down to Earth with his powers; right down onto her own two knives.

**K.O.!**

Everyone froze in their places at the sight they were beholding. Blood was gushing out of the two spots where Knives was stabbed. She looked at Scott with stars still in her eyes. She managed a little smile before breathing her last. Todd used his powers and threw her off the two blades.

"One down," he said. "Why do you look so pissed Scott?" He asked him. "It's not like you every really cared for this girl."

"I'll admit. Knives can sometimes be boarder line obsessive."

"Doesn't that sound familiar," Kim said.

"But she was still my friend Todd and your about to find out what happens when you mess with the people that I care about!" Scott said in a single breath. He walked directly past Todd and knelt beside Knives body. Her eyes still open in shock. Scott reached forward and shut them. "You're gonna pay, Todd!"

"I'm so scared," Todd dead panned.

"Shut up!" Scott shouted and lashed out again noticing that the context system was now down. Todd used Knives' knives and blocked his strikes without putting in any effort. He leapt over Scott and sliced into his back. Scott yelled out, but still spun around to stop Todd's next strike. He stepped on Todd's foot making him jump back. Scott lunged forward and sliced into his chest, but Todd cheated again and sent Scott flying into the sky; vegan style. Scott came falling down over Todd's weapons, but he turned in mid fall avoiding being impaled. Todd lashed out and kicked Scott in the face twice. Scott blocked the third attempt and stood up, but Todd sliced into Scott's wrist making it bleed profusely. Weaponless and in pain from his slit wrist Scott was unable to stop the onslaught of cuts and slashes to his chest and stomach.

"Stop it Todd! Stop!" Ramona screamed at him. Todd ingnored her and cut down, across, and diagonal on Scott's chest. He then carved a circle on Scott's chest encasing the number 4 he just cut into him. He punched Scott in the face and he coallpsed ot the floor. Todd discarded the knives and pulled Scott's sword over to him; its color changing to black. He pulled Scott up; eyes glowing madly with power. He looked at the sword and then at Scott who's eyes were half open.

"If you're as big a comic book geek as I've heard," he said twirling the sword, "then I suppose you know what's going to happen next." Todd pulled back and jammed the sword directly into Scott's heart.

"Scooooooott!" Ramona's cry echoed throughout space. Todd smirked and let Scott's body fall limply to the floor next to Knives. Ramona ran onto the stage and to Scott's side. Don't leave me Scott, she begged on the verge of tears.

"Ramona," Scott breathed out; his hand weakly reaching towards hers. She took it and squeezed it as hard as she could.

"You're gonna be ok Scott. Do you hear me?" She said; tears now falling and she didn't care who saw them.

"Ramona," he repeated giving her a slight smile. His eyes closed and he stopped breathing.

**K.O.!**

Ramona and the others could only look on in shock. Even Julie, who didn't even like Scott that much, felt a twinge of sadness.

"What do you see in him Ramona?" Todd asked her.

"Everything that you'll never have," Ramona said to him in hate.

"You're right about that; he and I are nothing alike. He's good, I'm evil. I'm strong, he's weak. I'm good looking, he's… well you get the idea. I'm everything that he isn't."

"And that's why I love him," Ramona said. She wiped her face of her remaining tears. The last two fell and landed on Scott and Knives' foreheads. Their bodies started to glow vibrantly surprising everyone.

**Ramona Flowers used phoenix down!**

"It can't be!" Todd shouted as the light died down. Standing before him were Scott and Knives.

"Ramona. Thank you," Scott thanked hugging her.

"I thought I lost you," Ramona said into Scott's shaggy hair. Her heart overwhelmed with relief and happiness.

"Ahem," Knives cleared her throat. "I was dead too you know."

"We're glad to have you back as well Knives," Scott said. Knives smiled and gave him an attack hug.

"Isn't this one big sappy moment?" Todd said.

"It's over Todd," Scott declared. "Just give up and we'll let you go."

"Me? Give up? Don't make me laugh Scott," Todd said as his body started to emit a dark aura. "You can't beat me in a fair fight. We've witnessed that twice and there aren't any half and half drinks around to aide you this time."

"I'm not afraid of you, Todd," Scott and Knives said simultaneously. Their bodies started to glow and then something pushed itself out of their chests.

**Scott Pilgrim earned the power of courage!**

**Knives Chau earned the power of the warrior!**

A golden sword appeared out of Scott's chest while a pair of blood red knives appeared out of Knives'. Todd looked afraid of them for a few seconds, but that fear was quickly erased from his face. His dark aura grew as a golden one emitted from Scott and a red one emitted from Knives. They all leapt into the air at each other and traded blows. Scott pushed his feet of against the back of Knives and rammed Todd in the chest sending them both crashing to the ground. Todd let out a grunt form the impact and mentally shoved Scott off him. His aura grew and then he teleported right next to Scott and Knives. He fired off a barrage of dark energy balls at the two, but Knives spun her blades blasting all the balls away from her and Scott. The last ball was deflected at his stomach and sent him flying into the floor. Scott ran at Todd as he tried to stand and swung upward cutting into Todd's chest knocking him back even further. Todd growled at Scott and tore off his ruined shirt. They charged each other and locked blades. Todd pushed as hard as he could; bending Scott down towards the floor. Scott fought back as he could; feeling some of his bones coming close to breaking as he tried to not be over powered.

"Why do you continue to fight, Scott?" Todd asked as Scott bought them back to even grounds. "You may love Ramona, but who's to say she won't leave you like she left the rest of us?"

"Shut up," Scott groaned as Todd started to win the sword lock again.

"Face it Scott. You're just another one of us waiting to happen," Todd continued to taunt.

"Shut up!" Scott shouted and won the sword lock shoving Todd back. Off balance, Todd was unable to defend from Scott's follow up slashes to his stomach and legs. Todd attempted to slice of Scott's head. But he ducked and jumped into the air just as a plethora of shuriken came soaring at Todd. He deflected as many as he could, but several of them pierced his skin.

"This is gonna hurt!" Knives shouted before throwing a massive shuriken of light. The spinning star weapon cut right throw Todd's chest and would've severed him in two if it had been real. Todd fell to his knees; sword hanging limply by his side. He saw the two of them rushing towards him with determined looks. They both began to spin around Todd until a tornado formed around him lifting him into the air. As Todd spun around uncontrollably, Scott and Knives flew into the tornado and attacked him from both sides. The white light in Todd's eyes died out and he fell back to the stadium floor with a hard thud. His dark aura died out and he dropped his sword.

Scott took a much needed exhale of breath. He stumbled a little, but Knives helped him get his balance. They looked up and saw everyone smiling at them. Even Julie had a pleased look on her face.

"I'm not finished yet," Todd weakly said. Scott turned around and saw Todd weakly picking up his sword.

"Give it up Todd. It's over," Scott told him yet again.

"It's over when I say it is," he said as his body started to glow again. Scott's eyes widened as some of his wounds started to heal.

***Yu Yevon boss battle them from Final Fantasy 10 starts***

"I have had enough of," Knives started, but Scott stopped her. He stepped forward and looked Todd straight in the eyes.

"You want a fair fight? Fine; it's just you versus me," Scott said gripping his weapon.

"As it should be," Todd said with a smile.

**Todd casts dark aura**

Todd hovered in the air nearly immersed in the shadows and flew at Scott at a blinding speed. He attacked Scott from all sides; cutting into whatever inch of skin he could reach. Scott fell to his right knee and used his sword to push himself back up.

**Scott uses rising sun**

Scott hovered in the air in the exact same as Todd and launched a near identical attack. With each slice he juggled Todd further and further into the air until he crashed back down to the floor. Several rays of ligh gathered in Scott's sword and shot themselves out through Todd. He fell down hurt, but not beaten yet.

**Todd uses dark shockwave**

Todd held his sword like a bass, waved his hand in front of it emit and shockwave from it. Scott braced himself for the attack and staggered backwards. He fell down again and heard Todd's awful laugh.

"You're down after only two attacks Scott? I was expecting more of a challenge from someone who could defeat Gideon." Scott staggered to his feet not willing to give up.

**Scott uses sword shuriken**

Scott tossed his sword at Todd and his weapon flew around Todd cutting into various parts of his body. The sword flew back to Scott and he caught it in the air.

"Pitiful mortal," Todd muttered.

**Todd uses dark blast**

Todd's hands began to glow and then he fired a tremendous blast of dark energy at Scott hitting him full on and blasting him onto his back. Scott couldn't survive another attack like that. His vision was weak and his bones were screaming in agony. He refused to stay down though. He wouldn't like this grade A jerk defeat him.

**Scott uses quick hit**

Scott sprinted at Todd like he never sprinted before and dealt a mighty blow to Todd.

**Critical hit**

"Not bad," He said, but didn't look anywhere near being finished off.

**Todd uses armor break**

Todd charged and swung down with all his might scoring a critical hit on Scott. Scott stumbled and almost fell, but he kept himself stable. He was panting heavily. Todd could tell he wouldn't last much longer in this battle. "It's sad. If you only just applied yourself Scott, you could've been just like me."

"And they said me being a slacker would never pay off in life," Scott countered ripping off his torn shirt.

**Overdrive! Scott's mark!**

Scott unleashed his overdrive, which had been charged from all the punishment he had taken from Todd. Scott rushed Todd and rained a hail of slices and cuts into Todd. He plunged the tip of his blade into Todd's chest and carved the letter 'S' into his chest. Scott swung up ward and launched Todd high into the air again. Scott tossed up his sword, jumped into the air, and kicked it right at the center of Todd's chest as he fell. The sword hit its mark and Todd fell to the ground at a breakneck speed. Scott walked over to Todd's body. He was still breathing, but Scott could tell that it was getting weak with each breath.

"This is mine ass hole," he cursed taking the power of self respect from Todd's hand. Todd gave Scott an evil look and then closed his eyes. He body disappeared into nothing with only several quarters remaining. The quarters fell to the floor and together made a complete 'S'.

"You did it Scott!" Ramona cheered. Scott turned around and Ramona threw herself into his arms giving him the biggest and longest kiss of his life.

"I helped too," Knives complained once they broke apart.

"Thanks Knives," Scott thanked her and gave the 17 year old a hug. Knives smiled and buried her head into Scott's chest.

"Um. Not wanting to ruin this happy moment or anything, but can we please go home now?" Julie asked.

"Sure," Ramona responded and brought up a sub space door. She and Knives supported the battle weary Scott as they all went through the door back to reality.

* * *

**The Video Arcade**

"I never thought I'd be happy to be back in this place," Julie said as the stepped out of the door.

"Speaking of this place I think you owe me an apology, Julie," Scott said to her.

"For what?" She asked scoffing at the idea of having to apologize to Scott.

"Let's see. A while back you said… more like shouted and I quote 'Scott! You loser! You never do anything with your life! All you do is sit around and play video games! Tell me! When is that ever going to matter in the real world! ? Well! ?" Everybody starred at Scott in surprise. That was such a good imitation of Julie it was scary. Julie looked taken aback, but collected herself. She smirked and the next thing Scott knew he was being thrown out the Arcade and into the snow.

"That good enough for you?" She asked and then shut the door to the arcade putting up the closed sign.

"Don't take it too hard Scott. In her own Julie-ish way that was her way of apologizing," Ramona said helping Scott to his feet.

"Thanks," he said. "So now what?" He asked. After spending the entire day living out one of his childhood fantasies he really had no idea what to do next.

"I have an idea," Ramona said with a smirk as a sub space door opened behind her. Scott smirked as Ramona pulled him inside and the door swung shut behind them.

* * *

**Stephen Stills place**

"Are you positive you can play?" Stephen asked the somewhat better Neil as they prepared to practice.

"Positive," he replied. "Ah-ah- AHHHH!" Everyone took cover to avoid the sneeze, but nothing happened. "Just messing with you guys," Neil chuckled.

"I'm starting to miss, Scott," Kim mumbled taking a seat at her drums. Stephen took his place at the microphone.

"Good evening… Knives Chau!" He announced to their biggest fan sitting at the couch.

"We are Sex bob-omb! 1, 2, 3, 4!"

***Invaders Must Die: Performed by Sex bob-omb***

**Scott Pilgrim and Knives Chau vs. the Arcade**

**Based off the graphic novel series by Bryan Lee O'Malley**

**Cast in order of no particular importance**

**Michael Cera as Scott Pilgrim**

**Fun fact: The role of Scott was considered and subsequently turned down for all seven people who portrayed the seven evil exes. They were all dismissed for being either told old, too cool, too absurd, or too feminine to make an effective and convincing Scott Pilgrim. How Michael Cera got the role remains a mystery to this day.**

**Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Ramona Flowers**

**Fun fact: Mary was the fourth actress to make the cut for the part of Ramona facing competition from actresses Amanda Detmer, Andrea Joy Cook, and even Ali Larter. In an interview following the movie's production Mary revealed that she flipped a coin to decide if she would go through with the final auditions. The coin came up heads so she decided not to. She told Ali to go on ahead without her when she, Amanda, and Andrea came to pick her up. The three actresses all died on the way to the set in a car crash granting Mary the part by default. It was only a coincidence that all four of them stared in the Final Destination franchise.**

**Kieran Culkin as Wallace Wells**

**Fun Fact: Due to scheduling conflicts Kieran was unable to film any more than the opening minutes of the film. The decision to make Wallace's disappearance a running gag was decided half way through the production and it was nearly considered to make him the main antagonist. The role was given back to Todd when the writers couldn't come up with a plausible explanation (as plausible as you can get in Scott Pilgrim's world that is) for why he'd go bad.**

**Ellen Wong as Knives Chau**

**Fun fact: Ellen has been contracted to appear as Faith in the big screen adaption of the video game "Mirror's Edge".**

**Aubrey Plaza as Julie Powers**

**Fun fact: A laser eye surgery gone wrong caused Aubrey's eyes to be blood shot. To avoid this problem the effects team managed to digitally change the color of her eyes and kept the actress either in one spot or made sure that there weren't any lingering shots on her face. Eventually decided as an in joke to Resident Evil fans to have her red eyes shown following the breaking of her glasses.**

**Johnny Simons as Neil Nordegraf**

**Fun Fact: Johnny actually did contract the flu about a few days before shooting for the film began and was to be cut from the movie. He begged the makers to keep him in and they yielded eventually using his sickness as a reason for Scott to rejoin Sex Bob-omb leading to a logical reason for Ramona to go looking for him. Being late for band practice seemed like a natural thing for Scott. John had to be kept away from pretty much all of the cast during his scenes to keep anyone else from getting sick.**

**Alison Pill as Kim Pine**

**Fun Fact: Alison was originally supposed to use combat knives during her fight scene, but she requested the use of her instruments as weapons instead. **

**Additional fact: Her fight scene featured no special effects what so ever which makes you wonder what happened to the guy whose throat she slit.**

**Mark Webber as Stephen Stills**

**Fun Fact: Like Kim, Stephen's brief fight scene had no special effects or anything else bringing into question how he managed to plow the minion through a solid wall.**

**Other fun fact: The songs featured during the boss levels of Final Fantasy 10, Sonic 3, Ocarina of Time, and Mario 64 were all used without Square Enix, Nintendo, or Sega's permission. But seeing how they just made more money off the exposure the gaming companies just ignored the fact.**

**The End**

**TO BE CONTINUED IN**

**SCOTT PILGRIM vs. THE INDIGO PROPHECY (and other things).**

**A/N: Did you guys like all my fake fun facts and this chapter over all? I hope you did. It's been fun writing this. I'll reveal what games this chapter referenced in the sequel story. Hope to see you all there. It'll probably just be named Scott Pilgrim vs. the Indigo Prophecy since the 'and other things' may not fit in the title. Anyway, see ya then!**


End file.
